We don't play fair
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tobias is a soldier and he hates being home when other soldiers are fighting for the country. But when he has to leave his family behind him, the choice isn't easy. Will he leave and maybe loose his family ? Or will he stay and take care of them ? Modern AU.
1. His departure

**Hi ! I've been asked if I planned to write a entire story in English and I didn't have a subject at that time. But now, thanks to SraEaton46 I can write.**

 **The story is hers, I am just writing it ^^ I really hope you'll like it :)**

 **CHAPTER 1 :**

 **TOBIAS POV**

"Tobias ! I need an explanation ! Why do you want to go there ? You came back 3 months ago." My wife, Tris cries.

I am packing my bag for my departure in 5 hours for Afghanistan. As a soldier I have to fight for my country, even if I could have said 'No', I didn't. I have to do this. But I have to leave my family behind me.

"Tris, I have to go. It's my duty and I can't stay here when they are fighting for our country" I argue.

"All right. It's your duty as a soldier but think of your duty as a father. Olaya can't keep growing up without a father. You will be gone for 15 months. You won't be here for her 4th birthday and you won't be here for her 5th birthday. And then, when you'll be back if you come back, you will leave again and guess what, you'll miss her 6th birthday." She finally screams.

Olaya is our three years old daughter. She will turn four in two months.

"She will be alright, you will..."

"I know, I'll be here for her instead of you" She spits.

I hate seeing her like that. Mad. Hurt. Feeling betrayed.

"Tris, please don't be mad. You know I love you"

"Stop with this ! You don't love me as much as you say. Do you know how I feel when I celebrate our wedding anniversary _alone_ ? We got married almost 7 years ago and you were here only 3 times. I was alone 3 times and then, in 3 months I'll be alone again. I can't stand it anymore"

Her tears eventually slide on her cheeks, the storm in her eyes raging with fury.

I take a few steps towards her and when I lean in to kiss her, she places a hand between us and take a step back.

"Don't. I'll check on our daughter, to see if she needs my help" She leaves, wiping her eyes.

I put the rest of my items in my bag before I close it. I take my bag and put it next to the door. I decide to see Olaya before I have to leave. As I open the door, she is in her bed with her teddy bear in hand. She looks up when the floor cracks under my shoes. She looks up and I see the tears on her cheeks.

"Mommy say you leave"

I sit on her bed and take her in my arms. I rock her back and forth as she cries.

"Honey, it's okay. I'll be back as soon as possible"

"You promise ? You be here when I am 4 ?"

"No honey. I'll only be home when you'll be 5. But I promise to give you a present for your birthday"

"But I want you at home"

I slide my thumb on her cheeks and kiss her head.

"I know but it's my job. Mommy will be here for you and I'll send letters for you and mommy."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too honey, so much"

I lay her on her bed and put the quilt on her. I kiss her forehead and she kisses my cheek.

"I promise I'll be home as soon as possible"

"You pinky promise ?" She holds out her hand and I hook my finger with her.

"I pinky promise. Goodnight honey"

She closes her eyes and I leave. I wipe the single tear which threaten to go before it actually slides on my cheek. I then go in the bedroom where Tris is laying on her side, her back facing me. Her shoulders shake and hear her crying.

It's totally heartbreaking to see her like this.

"Tris, you know I have to"

"Do what you want. You had a choice between your family and your work and you chose your work. But don't expect me to be here when you'll be back."

My heart breaks at this and she is the only person who could put the pieces together but instead, she crushes them even more.

"The divorce papers will be on the table at your return. You're lucky I am saying it now."

Divorce ? No, I can't loose her. I can't loose her and I can't loose Olaya. I walk to her side of the bed and squat next to her.

"Tris, you-you can't say that."

She sits up and glares at me through her tears. My vision is blurry because I for sure am crying.

"You can't leave me alone without you and her. I love you too m.."

That is the moment when she slapped me. We are together since we were both 18 so 9 years and it's the first she slaps me.

"Don't you dare say you love me, because you don't know what love is. You chose war over us so I choose happiness over you. I'd rather have my daughter without a father instead of a father whose never here."

"You can't take her from me, it isn't fair and-and..." I plead but I know it's useless.

"During war nobody plays fair. Now go, you don't want to miss your plane, don't you ?"

She stands up and walks in the bathroom before locking the door. I look back at the bed and the necklace I gave her for our 1 wedding anniversary lays on it. I take it and slide it in my pocket. I walk to the door and say 'I love you' one more time.

I leave the house as a thief, the night fell and the stars are shining in the dark sky. I walk to the airport, it isn't far, only 30 minutes by foot.

I didn't cry when I entered the airport.

I didn't cry when I saw all the family saying 'goodbye' and the wives saying 'I love you' to their husband.

I didn't cry when we sat on the plane.

No, I cried when the plane took off and I realized that now, Tris wouldn't be here for me anymore.

I had really good memories in a plane. This is where I met Tris 9 years earlier.

Flashback:

 _I hate planes, I hate planes, I hate planes, I hate planes..._

 _I am claustrophobic and afraid of heights and I have to go on this thing by myself. My mother will be driving with my father to our new house in our new town in three days. During three days, I'll stay at this hotel not far from the house and wait for them to come. Why didn't I drive with them ? They are moving stuffs with the car and there isn't any room for me._

 _My grip on the armrest is so tight, my knuckles are white and the plane didn't even move. I am panicking !_

 _Suddenly, I am pushed on my right into the empty seat next to me._

" _I am so sorry. Someone pushed me and I fell on you. I am so so sorry" I look at the owner of the voice and see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen._

 _Her long blond hair fall gracefully on her shoulders,her grey-blue eyes are wide and she bites her lower-lip, maybe an habit she has when she's nervous._

" _It's okay" I respond with a smile and she smiles back._

 _She looks at her plane ticket then her eyes fall on the seat number. She blushes before speaking again._

" _Excuse me, I am sitting next to you." My smiles widens and I get up to let her pass._

 _It's only then I notice how short she is. She is so cute...wait, what ?_

 _She sits and puts her bag between her legs and then releases a sigh._

" _Are you alright ?" I can't stop myself but I have to ask her._

" _Yeah, I am just tired. I spend two weeks working for my exam at my grandparents' house to have some peace. I barely slept during those weeks, thanks to their neighbor who love his motocyrcle especially at 6 am, and then there was my grandmother who..." She rumbles on what happened but I can't find it boring. I love to hear her talk._

 _Alright Tobias. Back to earth, you met this girl 15 minutes ago. She must realize she was non stop talking because she apologizes._

" _I am sorry, you don't care. I am tired and when I am tired, I speak a lot"_

" _It's okay. I don't mind . You were saying, your grandmother ?"_

 _She looks at me as if I grew a second head and I feel nervous._

" _What ?"_

" _You-you listenned to me ?"_

" _Well, yeah ?" I am really unusure of what to say. Will she think I am creepy ?_

 _She is about to add something when the plane starts moving. My eyes widens and my hand grips the armrest again. I see her glancing at me but I can't move my head. As the plane gains speed, my breathing increases but then a hand lands on mine and caresses it. I look at them and of course the hand belongs to her._

 _When the plane is in the air, I release a breath and she takes her hand off mine but I reach for it and place it again on mine._

" _It helps" I whisper to her and she continues to draw circles on the back of it._

 _I feel myself being more calm, she really helped me. I look at her and she is looking outside._

" _Thank you" I say._

 _She turns her head and smile._

" _Anytime"_

 _Luckily, she doesn't remove her hand. We stay in silence, a confortable one._

" _My name is Tobias" I eventually say and she laughs at the unexpected information._

" _Beatrice but I prefer to be called Tris"_

 _After another confortable silence I look at her._

" _So... your grandmother ?"_

 _She laughs again and begins to explain every single thing she did during two weeks and I found myself captivated by her._

End of flashback

And when I think of it now, I regret.

Why did I accept to go there ? I don't know.

Why did I decide to leave my family ? I don't know.

Will I have a chance to get her back ? I don't know.

Do I love her more than anything ? Yes, yes I do.

And this time Tobias, you're alone.

 **I really want to know what you think of it :)**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to write the second chapter because I am working on another story in french :) but I promise I'll write it as soon as possible.**


	2. Day one without him

**Thanks for your reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter. :) With this story, I am working with SraEaton46. The ideas are hers ^^**

 **CHAPTER 2: TRIS POV**

I hear the front door being closed so I get up and open the door of the bathroom. I wipe my cheeks and walk to the bed. I let myself fall on it and I curl in a ball. I don't bother to try to hold my tears because nobody will see them.

He left even when I talked about divorce. Maybe that's what he wants, get rid of me so he can have a new life...and a new wife.

I know we were young when we got married, only 20 years old but we were so in love. My father and Tobias's mother always said that this marriage wouldn't last but Tobias and I were determined to prove they were wrong. Seems like we were wrong.

I remember the day before the wedding, my dad talked to me during one hour and tried to convince me to not marry him but I didn't care of what he thought. I wanted to get married to Tobias and I did. During our honeymoon, Tobias admited that his mother talked to him like my father did to me. We laughed about it.

I stopped laughing when Tobias was called by the army for the first time, I began to worry. I was scared that one day he wouldn't come back alive. That's why I always was at the airport when he came back. Every time I cried when I saw his beautiful face walking to me.

I remember when I found out I was pregnant. Tobias wasn't here and I couldn't call him or send him a letter. Luckily he only left 6 months so when he came back, I was waiting for him with my swollen stomach. I can't forget his face when he saw it. He stopped walking and fell on his knees, burying his head in his hands. I walked to him and touched his hair. Then I took his hands in mine, took them off his face and put them on my stomach. He was smiling and crying at the same time. I wiped his cheeks and he stood up to take me in his arms. He kept asking if he was dreaming between kisses. That was one of the best day of my life.

How did we get here ?

How could I even mention divorce ? Of course, we fight and we yell at each other but every couple does that. And we have a daughter, we can't just split and let her live one day with mommy and the next day with daddy.

I pull my knees up to my chin and slide my arms around my calves. Maybe if I squeeze my heart in my chest, the pain will fade.

But it doesn't, I already miss him so much. How will I cope with those 15 months ?

I take my wedding ring in my hand and turn it in my palm. His is in his bag, it never leaves is wallet. He wears it when he is at home but never when he is away. He says is afraid to loose it but I can't help but being hurt. What if he doesn't want anyone to know we are married ? Stop Tris. You know he loves you and you totally understand why he does that.

But still...it's hard.

I always thought we would have a second child but he is never here. He wouldn't even be there to make it anyway.

I am startled by a loud knock at the door. I get up and open the door. I see a crying Christina with a faint smile on her lips.

"He left too ?" I ask her even if I know the answer.

Will, her husband, is also a soldier but unlike Tobias, he thinks before leaving and he talks about it with Christina.

"I saw him at the airport but you weren't."

I open the door for her and she enters. We sit on the couch with a hot chocolate .

"Are you okay ?" She eventually asks, genuinely concerned.

"Not really. We fought before he left. It was bad, really bad, I don't even know why I talked about divorce."

She spits out her drink and chokes a little.

"You what ? You talked about divorce ?"

"I didn't mean it. I was so angry and sad that I threatened him. I said if he leaves, I wouldn't be here at his return but the divorce paper would."

"Tris, he was so depressed when he entered that plane that I wouldn't be surprised if he cried in there."

"I feel so bad Christina. I said horrible things to him and I won't see him for 15 months and nobody promised he'll come back. I am so scared, not only for me but for Olaya too."

She takes me in her arms as I sob like a child.

"Calm down. I know how it feels. I don't have a child to take care of but it's hard too. I know that he needs to fight for his country and so does Tobias. I am sure they will be fine."

"Thanks Chris."

"Anytime."

"I am just going to check on Olaya. I'll be right back."

She nods and takes the remote control. I open quietly the door, we could assume she is asleep but I know her too well. When she is laying on her side, her face toward the wall, she isn't sleeping. I enter and sit on the bed.

"It's alright honey. Daddy will be home as soon as possible."

"I be 5."

"I know but it's his job. You know, Uncle Will and Uncle Uriah left too."

"Uncle Zeke ?"

"No, you know Autie Shauna will have her baby in two months. He didn't want to leave her."

I put the quilt over her and kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, I am always here. Goodnight honey."

"'night mommy."

I close the door behind me and rest my forehead against the wood.

"Tris ?"

I lift my hand at her voice and try to smile.

"I am sorry, it's just that I hate lying to her".

"I understand but you have to be strong for her"

She hooks her arm with mine.

"Come on, let's watch something with ice cream"

I smile at my bestfriend and while she chooses the movies, I find some ice cream. I take her favorite and take mine, which is also Tobias' favorite. I also look for some whipped cream. I put all on the table and she grins deviously. It will be a really good night.

Christina stayed the night but left this morning, since she has to go to work. But I'm lucky I am not working on saturdays. I am a medical secretary and I work with Marlene for a surgeon, doctor Melin. She gave me free saturdays because she knows Tobias isn't there to take care of Olaya if I am working. Uriah is a soldier too but he doesn't leave for every mission like Tobias so he can take care of their 5 years-old son, Matt. That's why Marlene is working but she doesn't work on wednesday but I have to so she takes care of the children.

I agreed to take care of Matt with Olaya when Uriah isn't here. I just wait for Marlene to drop him off.

I give Olaya her breakfast while I begin to clean the kitchen. She is watching TV when the doorbell rings. As I open the door, Matt speeds in and sits next to Olaya. Marlene smiles at him.

"He misses his father already that's why he acts like that" She explains and I nod.

"I know how he feels"

She takes me in her arms.

"It's alright Tris."

"I know"

"I have to go, thanks for watching him"

"No problem, you know that. I wanted to go to the swimming pool. Are you okay with that ?"

"Of course, do you have everything you need ?"

"Yes, don't worry about that. See you tonight"

"Goodbye"

I close the door and face the two monsters who seem to be captivated by the cartoon. I clean the bedroom a little in the hope to find the necklace I left yesterday but I can't find it. Did Tobias take it with him ?

I pack a back with their bathing suit and I put mine on. I take towels, sun cream, hats and sunglasses. I also pack some food and water. I put on a dress and go to the kids.

"Who wants to go to the swimming pool ?"

Their heads turn to look at me, smiles plastered on their faces. I think it means 'yes'. I turn off the TV and take their hands to the car. I help them to fasten the belts an then I drive to the swimming pool. When we arrive, Olaya is jumping up and down in her seat looking outside. I park quickly and help them get out. There are a few family and I feel a pang of sadness when I see fathers with their kids. I look for a tree with a big shadow, near the children's pool. I put my bag on the ground and take out the little tent I brought for the kids. I lay a towel on the ground and take off my dress. I help them to take off their clothes and put on their bathing suit. I put some sun cream on them and I ask them to wait for me. It may only be 9 am, the sun can burn easily. I put my bag in the tent and then go with them to the children's pool.

We play in the water for a while, splashing and they both try to swim. But Olaya is only four so she can't really swim and neither can Matt.

We eventually go back to the towel and they eat a litlle. Then they do a puzzle together and by noon, they didn't finish it. We eat lunch that I brought and I try to make them sleep in the tent. They have to take a nap or they will be tired later. I eventually succeed and I begin to read my book, still looking at them once in a while. I look for my sunglasses in my bag. As I lay back on my towel, I notice that someone is next to me.

It's a blond guy, around 30 years old but kind of muscular.

"Can I help you ?" I ask him.

"Yeah. My name is Eric and I watched you for a while. I thought that maybe we could spend some time alone in this tent."

I add distance between us.

"First, I'm not interested. Second, I have a husband. Third, my.."

"And where is that husband of yours ?" He interrupts.

"Afghanistan and as I said, third, my child is sleeping in that tent. Now, if you could leave me alone, I would appreciate"

He leans closer.

"I lost the battle but not the war. Believe me, you will soon beg for me and we will play with my rules"

He puts his hand on my thigh. I grab it and twist his wrist, one movement and it breaks. He almost yelps and I smirk.

"Don't you dare try" I spit as I let him go.

He gets up, rubbing his wrist whilst glaring at me. I think he understood because he didn't come back during the entire afternoon. Soon, it's time to wake up the kids. I open the tent and find them sleeping peacefully. I wake them slowly and Olaya smiles at me.

They get out and sit on my towel.

"Are you hungry ?"

They look at each other then nod at me. Their complicity looks like one between a brother and a sister.

I give them a snack and while they eat, I put a hat on their head. I put sun cream on them, give them their sun glasses and they ask me if they can go.

"You can but you stay in the children's pool and I want to always be able to see you."

I watch them leave then I watch them play in the water. Olaya is squealing and laughing as Matt splashes her.

My phone rings and pick it up still watching the kids.

" _Hello ?"_

" _Hey Tris, what are you doing tonigh ?"_

" _Hey Zeke, nothing in particular. Why ?"_

" _Shauna is bored and I want to surprise so I invite her friends tonigh. Don't worry, I can take care of Olaya, Marlene agreed to let me take care of Matt."_

" _Why not ? I'll be there"_

" _Awesome. We will be waiting for you at 8 pm."_

I hang up and toss my phone in my bag. I look up and see something that doesn't really please me. Eric looking at the kids with a devious smile.

 **I really want to know what you think of it :)**


	3. Day two without him

**First, I want to apologize. I am sorry it took so long for me to update but I couldn't find any idea to write so I was stuck. I hope you can forgive me with this chapter :)**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **TRIS POV:**

I don't think and I run to the kids. Olaya sees me and smiles, she maybe thinks I'll play with them. I take their hands and lead them to my bags. Olaya whines because she wants to play but I don't want to let them near Eric ever again. I help them put their clothes on. I take the tent that I previously folded and I take my bags. We leave but I caught Eric's smile and the wave of his hand which only makes me leave faster.

When we are sitting in the car, I allow myself to calm down. I take a deep breath and start the car. I am so stressed now that Tobias is gone, I have to calm down. But how can I calm down when a psychopath is around.

I drive home and I am only calm when they are playing together on the couch. I quickly get dressed for tonigh so I can watch them quietly.

When it is time to go, I leave for Shauna and Zeke's apartment. I am not the first one to arrive, Christina is already here. Zeke takes the children with him in the bedroom so they can play. Zeke said that Olaya and I can sleep here so I can drink. He knows that Marlene, Christina and I are really sad and he knows I feel guilty with Tobias' departure. And Shauna knows that too; that's why she lets us drink while she can't.

Marlene arrives and we begin to chat. We speak of everything and Shaune is happy we are here. Marlene, Christina and I drink and soon we are tipsy. Well they are, me I am drunk. I know it's not the responsible solution but I can't help it. If I can forget the fight we had for a few hours, why would I say no ?

"Tris, what happened yesterday with Tobias ?" Shauna asks me.

I put my glass down and look at the alcohol in it. I don't want to explain but the alcohol decides for me and I spill everything.

"One day, he went home and said 'Honey, I am going to Aghanistan for 15 months' like he would say he was going to the grocery store. I tried to change his mind but you know him. Yesterday, I was so angry I said that I want a divorce." They gasp as a tear falls on my cheek.

"You want a divorce ?" Shauna asks, dumbfounded.

"No, I never wanted this but I didn't think. Then he left and now he thinks that our marriage is over, maybe will he be sad to see I was lying."

Marlene hugs me while I cry.

"Tris, he loves you. Don't think otherwise and I promise you, he will be more than happy to see you are still with him"

"You really think that ?" I ask

"Of course I am."

The last thing I remember before I pass out is Christina saying that she spoke with Will and they are going to try to have a baby.

The next morning, I wake up with a huge headache. I groan as I sit up and I realize I am on the couch. I look around me but it seems like they are all gone. I rub my eyes and when I stand I realize I am in my house, not Shauna's. How did I get here ?

I look for my phone and find it in the kitchen. I look at it and there is a text from Zeke.

 _Olaya is with us. Come and get her when you can. I drove you home yesterday. -Zeke_

For the first time I feel like the worst mother ever. I said to Tobias that I would take care of her because he wouldn't and failed to that.

I put her in danger with Eric and then I got drunk and passed out. I don't deserve to be called a mother.

I quickly take a shower then I drive to Zeke and Shauna's to pick up Olaya.

We spent the entire day together. We played in the garden since we're in August and it's really sunny. We played hide and seek in the garden and she won almost all the time. I love days like this one where I can just be with her, even if I would rather have Tobias next to me.

I lay Olaya in her bed and put the quilt on her. I sit next to her and brush her hair with my hand.

"I miss daddy"

"I know honey. I miss him too. But he will be home as soon as possible, I promise."

She hugs her teddy bear tigher as I kiss her forehead and get up. I close the door slowly then head to the kitchen. I make a hot chocolate. My phone rings when my lips touch the warm liquid. I sigh and watch the ID on it. Of course it's Christina.

"Hi Christina"

"Hi. I wanted to make sure you're alright. So how are you ?"

"I don't know"

I sit on the counter top and place the drink between my legs.

"How are you ?" I ask her.

"Fine" She sounds like she is hidding something and I can tell she's happy about something.

"What happened ? Why are you happy ?"

"How do you know ?"

"My super power duh"

We laugh together but I continue.

"So ? You don't want to tell me ?"

"Will called me" She whispers.

I almost didn't hear it but when I hear it, my body feels like it turned to stone.

"Tris ?"

"Yeah... How did he call you ?"

"He had his phone. He said Tobias had his in his bag and when he asked for Will's phone the battery was dead."

"Yeah that's what he said" I spit in the phone.

I am convinced that he just didn't want to talk to me and I can't blame him for this. I said horrible things to him and now he doesn't want to talk to me.

"Tris, that's what happened. Will wouldn't lie to me"

"I said that about Tobias too and he never told he was going to leave until five days before he actually left"

"I kown it's hard for you but he loves you and he will call when he will be able to. And don't forget that..." She stops talking and a few seconds later I hear a sob which cover what sounds like the TV.

"Christina ? What's wrong ?"

"T-turn on your TV"

I do what she says and the news appear on the screen.

 _Our biggest camp in Afghanistan has been invaded by terrorists who had the order to kill as much soldier as possible. Fortunatly, the number of dead soldier is very low thanks to two soldiers who risked their life for other. One of them is now flying back to his home town after being injured by having be shot in the stomach. Doctors say he will survive but he needs medical assistance. His name is Will Loyd and he will be awarded for his bravery along with Tobias Eaton, the other soldier who saved a lot of lives. Our country is very thanksful for their courage. They are war heroes from now on. But even if Mr Loyd is going home, Mr Eaton decided to stay there to continue to serve his country. Tobias Eaton is an exemple for every man in this country._

I turn off the TV and keep staring at the black screen with tears on my cheeks. He chose to stay there, to stay away from me.

Sobs rack my body as I hug my knees close against my chest. I however hear Christina trying to talk to me in the phone which is lying on the couch.

"Tris ! Pick up the phone ! Tris, please !"

I take it in my hands and put it next to my ear.

"He-he-he didn-didn't want-t to go home-me." I sob.

"Tris, calm down. Did you watch the end ?"

"No-no" I wipe my cheeks with the back of my left hand.

"They asked him why he chose to stay. He didn't want to leave Uriah alone, he said that he wanted to go home to be with you but I could tell he was afraid of your reaction"

"Why ?"

"You said that if he comes back, you would divorce. He is scared to death."

"I-I... can you come over ?"

"I am already on my way"

She hangs up and I fall on my side on the couch. I play with my wedding ring, turning it between my fingers until the inscription in it catch my eyes.

~Love You, Always~

I close my eyes and memories of our wedding float in my mind. His fingers tangled with mine, his eyes never left mine and his smile never faded. We were together. We were happy.

But now, we aren't together. We aren't happy.

My mind must have travel too far away because the next thing I hear is the front door being openned and then my name being called.

"Tris, where are you ?" She calls again.

"Shut up ! Olaya is sleeping" I say to her.

She runs to me and takes me in her arms as I break down. She rocks me back and forth until my sobs stop.

"Do you feel better ?" I nod slowly and she rubs my arms. "They said he will be back in ten months instead of fifteen."

I look at her with a small smile.

"Really ?"

"Yes."

I slowly slide the ring, which was still in my palm, on my finger.

"Christina ? Can I come with you to visit Will ?" I shyly ask.

"Of course. I am sure he will be happy to see you."

"Your husband is a hero" I tell and her smile widens.

"Yours too." I smile at her and she lets me go. "I really admire Tobias. Even after this, he stayed to be with Uriah so he wouldn't be alone. I am aware it's hard for you to hear that but you are very lucky to have him."

"I know."

She stands up and goes in the kitchen. She comes back with two hot chocolates and sits next to me. I take the mug from her, before sipping it slowly.

"Do you know when Will will be home ?" I ask.

"They said tuesday. I know he only left for two days but I already missed him like crazy"

"I know how you feel."

Believe me Christina. I know how you feel. I really do.

 **I want to apologize once again.**

 **If you want things to happen I could manage to slide them in the initial story :) Just say them ^^**

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter :)**


	4. Day five without him

**Thanks to all of you who are following this story. And thank you for all your reviews ! It means a lot ! :)**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

Christina was unbearable on Monday. Now, imagine how she felt when they said that Will wasn't here and would arrive the next day.

Wednesday is today and I spent the night at hers to 'help her find the perfect outfit to see Will'.

I watch Olaya playing with some of her toys as Christina walks out of the bathroom for the 18th time.

"What do you think of that dress?" She asks while looking at her dress.

She wears a yellow dress which is tight on her chest but is puffy on the bottom. My eyes widen.

"Hum...Christina? When did you buy this?"

"Last week, why?"

"Can I be honest?"

"That's why you are here"

"Alright, I hate it."

She frowns then turns to Olaya.

"Olaya, do you like my dress?"

The little girl looks and shooks her head.

"No!"

I hold back my laugh as Christina is taken aback by my daughter's answer.

"Christina, why don't you put your white dress?"

"The plain one?"

"No...the beautiful one. Will said he loves when you wear it."

She smiles and nods slowly.

"You're right, thanks Tris."

"You're welcome"

I look at the clock as Christina changes her dress.

"When can you see him ?" I ask her.

"3 p.m. Why?" She answers.

"We have 15 minutes"

She runs back in the room, heels in hand.

"Hurry up, Tris. We are leaving in 30 seconds"

I laugh at her enthusiasm and take Olaya in my arms. We walk to my car and I buckle her in her seat. I drive to the hospital. Christina never stopped tapping her foot. As I park the car, Christina is almost jumping out the car.

"Go ahead. I'll be there later with Olaya." I tell her

"Thank you so much Tris"

"Go find your man"

She steps out the car and she walks as fast as she can with heels to the hospital. I carefully unbuckle Olaya and put her on her feet.

"Listen Olaya. I know you are sad because daddy isn't here but we are very happy to know that Uncle Will is home. You promise to be good in the hospital?"

She nods her little head and I take her hand to lead her in the hospital. We walk to the front desk where I ask for Will's room. I lead Olaya in the hallways and then, I let her knock at the door. I hear a faint 'come in' so that's what I do.

Will is laying on his bed. He has his left arm in a cast, a canular in his nose, a lot of cuts which seem to be healing but he doesn't look that bad. He was very lucky.

Olaya must be scared because she immediately hides her face in my leg. I take her in my arms and rock her slowly.

"Hi Will. How are you doing?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I am fine"

Olaya raises her head slowly at the sound of Will's voice and she grins at him when he smiles. I sit her on the bed and she hugs him. She always loved her 'Uncles' and 'Aunts' and loved to hug them.

Will looks up to watch me and must see that I think of Tobias. I see him in her and it's really hard for me.

"He is fine Tris. He wasn't injured when I left" I nod slowly and try not to cry when Olaya is here.

Christina noticed because she leads her out of the room. I sit next to him and stares at my hand.

"I don't think I could bear it. What if he never comes back?"

"Tris, I know him for some years now and I know he loves you and Olaya more than anything. But he also feels the need to help the others, just like me. We all left after all."

"Yeah, but you asked Christina if she was okay. He never asked, he left and that's it."

Will takes my hands and rubs them.

"Tris, you know I love you and Tobias like sister and brother... but I don't think I ever saw two people as stubborn as you two"

I flash a small smile because I know it's true.

"You think he loves to be away and he thinks that you hate him"

I don't respond because I don't want to argue with him so I look around me. Where is Christina? Oh yeah, she left with Olaya..wait what? I get up and get out the room. I see Christina playing with my daughter and I join them.

"Christina, I am so sorry. I didn't want to kick you out...but when he talked about him... I don't know, I just..."

She puts her hand on my mouth to make me stop talking.

"It's alright, I totally understand"

I hug her tight and she does too. She lets me go then takes my daughter's hand.

"Do you want to see Uncle Will?"

Olaya nods and smiles. We enter the room and Christina sits on the bed on Will's right while Olaya sits on his left.

I watch them talking with her and making her laugh. That's when I realize that Will and Christina could be Olaya's parent. They always wanted children and now I know they will have one soon.

I walk out the room and walk to the cafeteria. I sit at a table, a hot chocolate in my hands. I stare at it until a tear drops in it.

Why I am even crying? I should be happy for them, they are back together and happy.

I know why... because he isn't Tobias. I need him to be here for us, to help me raise Olaya. I can't continue without him.

"I am happy to see you again" I look up and jump up when I see who he is. Eric. "Where is that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"What-what are you doing here?" I stutter, shaking like a leaf.

"That's not how you welcome a friend, Tris"

"How do you know my name?"

"I may have fought with your husband once or twice. He never talked about me? I have to admit, I am offended."

"What?"

He stands up and leaves with a smirk.

What the hell did just happen?

I walk back to Will's room. As I enter, Will is playing with Olaya while Christina is watching them.

"Olaya, I think it's time to go"

"No mommy, please"

"Sorry honey, but Uncle Will and Auntie Christina may want to be alone."

"Okay..." She pouts.

She kisses both of their cheeks then takes my hand.

"Bye Will, bye Christina" I say while Olaya waves at them.

We walk back to the car and Olaya explains what she talked about with them. They promised to take her to the fair when Will is free to go home. She loves to go there, especially the Ferris Wheel. It's really funny when you know that's where Tobias proposed.

As I drive, I think of what Eric told me. Tobias never talked about him and why did Eric look at me like that the other day? And why did he ask that if he knew that we have Olaya? Or maybe he just lied and he only heard someone calling me... I don't know, I am so confused.

I decided to take her to Tori's restaurant. She is a close friend of my mother and I consider her as my Aunt.

I open the door and Olaya runs behind the bar to hug Tori.

"Hi Olaya. Where are your parents?"

"I'm here Tori"

She looks up and smiles at me.

"Where is Tobias? I didn't see him in ages"

I swallow the lump in my throat and smile faintly.

"Neither did I"

"What? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's in Afghanistan"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We fought. Again."

"I'm sorry sweetie"

"Mommy, can I play?" Olaya asks.

I nod and she runs to the game area. I sit at the nearest table with Tori.

"What happened?" She asks.

"He just came home and said he wanted to leave. He left a few days later. It was our worst fight"

"Why?"

"I threatened him to divorce" I admit in a small voice.

"What?"

"I know, it was so stupid"

"How long will he be away?"

"He left for 15 months but with what happened, he will be home in 10 months."

"With what happened. What are you talking about?"

"You didn't watch the news this week end?"

"No, I was stuck here"

"The camp was attacked. Tobias and Will risked their lives to help people. Will is at the hospital, he came home but...Tobias didn't want to go home."

I try not to cry but it's still hard to think of that.

"I am so sorry Tris." She looks around for a waitress. "Clea, can you bring us two Stiffs please?"

"Sure"

She comes back within a minute with two drinks. They are without alcohol but they really help when you're sad.

"You know, you can talk to me whenever you feel the need to. Do your parents know?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, they would have called I think"

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course sweetie"

She drinks her drink and stands up.

"Your meal is on the house today. I'll find Olaya"

"Thanks Tori"

Olaya runs to me and climbs on her chair.

"Mommy, why I always play when you talk?"

"You are too young to understand what we are talking about. That's why."

She smiles and Tori gives Olaya her plate. She doesn't wait and digs in. She is like Tobias, he can't wait neither and he once choked because he ate too fast.

"Sweetie, don't eat too fast."

She smiles but doesn't slow down.

"Olaya, what did I say?" I say louder.

She stops eating and tears fill her eyes. I immediately feel bad.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to yell at you."

"You are angry" She cries.

"No, I'm not... I just don't want you to choke on your food"

Her tears slow down but she doesn't stop.

"I miss daddy" She says.

"I miss him too. But you know he loves you so so much, like I love you"

She nods and eats again. This time slowly. It's in time like this I want him to go home. So I can kick his ass as he deserves it. So he can learn what it means to be a father and a husband.

 **I want to thank you all for your reviews... you are all so nice ! :)**

 **Some of you asked me to write Tobias' Pov but I don't want to. The reason is simple: if I do write his point of view, the story might be ruin because there are things to must stay secret for now :)**

 **But I thought of what you told me and there are a few ideas I am going to use ! So keep sending me your ideas ! :)**

 **THIS is really important... My laptop must be repaired and I don't know when I'll be able to post again... maybe in two weeks or something like that. I am so sorry and I have to admit. I feel really bad about it because I hate to make people wait... I really hope you can understand this ! :)**


	5. Two months without him Olaya's Birthday

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was stuck and it was really difficult to write. Please forgive me...**

 **I also apologize because sometimes I didn't know how to name things even in french :)**

 **CHAPTER 5:**

Today is Olaya's birthday. Tobias left two months ago and I never heard of him. He never sent a letter or called us. I was really hoping that he would send something for her birthday but nothing arrived and I don't think it will ever come.

I get up and quickly get dressed before waking up Olaya. I open the door and instead of seeing her sleeping peacefully, she is sitting on her bed crying. I know it is because of Tobias and I have to admit, I hate him for that. The fact that he left without telling me is one thing but he also left without telling his daughter and that is almost unforgivable. She needs him more than anything, especially today and he doesn't even bother to send a little present.

I walk to her and sit with her. She crawls on my lap, still crying while I stroke her hair.

"Olaya, I hate when you are crying. I know you miss daddy. Listen, why don't we take a lot of pictures to show to daddy when he will come back?"

She smiles and nods slowly. I smile too and pick her up. I walk to the kitchen then I sit her on the counter top.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" She screams.

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. I quickly cook them while she puts plates on the table. I put pancakes on her plate and by the look on her face, she wants more. I walk back to the fridge and I take raspberries and whip cream. Her smiles widens when she sees them. She begins to eat as soon as the last berry is on her plate. I take the camera and she smiles for the picture.

My parents are the first to come. They are 30 minutes early but it isn't surprising, they like to help me especially when Tobias isn't here. I finish the cake while my father watch Olaya and my mother sets the table. My father joins me in the kitchen.

"Where is Olaya?" I ask him.

"Watching a movie with your mother!"

"Thank you for helping, it becomes quickly overwhelming when I am alone."

My father sighs and sits on a chair. He pats the chair next to him for me to sit. I do what he wants and he takes my hands in his.

"Are you happy?" He asks me.

"Of course I am. Why are you asking?"

"I don't think you understood my question. Are you happy without him?"

I look at my lap, tears filling my eyes. I know why he is asking that.

"I don't know...Sometimes I feel happy because he will soon be home but sometimes I-I just hate him because he isn't here with Olaya" I tell him crying. "He left and I feel like he doesn't care"

My dad gets up and takes me in his arms.

"It's okay to cry. He left you but know that you are not alone"

He keeps rubbing my back, saying soothing words until he says that one thing.

"I always knew that boy wasn't right for you. He can't be a husband or a father. Now you understand..."

I push his arms off and glare at him through my tears.

"How do you dare ? You have every right to say he made a mistake because we all make mistakes but I can't let you say he is a bad father or a bad husband." I spit.

"Sweetheart, he left you."

"He didn't leave me. He went to work. If that's what you think, the door is over there and you don't have to come back"

Everybody says I got my stubborness by my mother but I am pretty sure half of it came from my dad. That's why I expected him to leave slamming the door. But he didn't do that. He sat down and put his head in his hand.

"I am sorry Bea. It's just...It kills me to see you and Olaya crying because of him. I want you both to be happy and you aren't."

I sit next to him then look at my lap.

"Sweetheart, look at me."

I shyly look up at him and he wipes my cheeks.

"I love you more than you think. And I know Tobias loves Olaya as much as I love you. I am sorry"

I hear a knock at the door. I quickly wipes my cheeks then walk to the living room where Evelyn stands with my daughter in her arms.

"So, did your mommy give you your present?" I smile at them.

"No, I wanted to give it to her when everybody is here" I respond.

Olaya is a lot more cheerful than this morning and I am happy. I really want this day to be perfect for her. She whispers something in Evelyn's ear. The smile on her face fades and she looks at me but Olaya is smiling. She lets her granddaughter running to the kitchen then she comes to me.

"What did she say?" I ask nervously.

"I think you should sit down"

I do what she says and I am even more nervous.

"Tris...Olaya thinks her present is Tobias. She thinks he is coming home tonigh."

I shake my head, then I am shaking and then my eyes fill with tears. How can I say to a four years-old girl that her father isn't coming home?

"How can I tell her?" I ask Evelyn.

"Don't say anything today. You can explain it to her tomorrow."

I nod slowly thinking of that. I don't want to ruin her day with that, she has been sad enough this last week.

There is another knock at the door and ten minutes later, another one. Friends are filling the house and Olaya is more and more happy and excited. I sit with Zeke and Will on the couch while Marlene, Christina and Shauna are talking together about Shauna's big stomach.

"So, how is Shauna?" Will asks.

"Restless. She is tired but she is also excited. She has problems to sleep because the baby is always moving at night. I try to stay awake with her but she keeps saying I should sleep. When I fall asleep, she doesn't wake me. I can't wait to meet our baby"

I smile at him because I know how he feels. I was so happy when I knew that Tobias was here that day. He was the best husband a woman in labour could ask for. He held my hand, he helped me breath and he never left my side.

But then, two months later, he was leaving with all the guys and one of his friend I never met. This makes me think of Eric. Did he said the truth? I really don't know. He never tried to talk to me again so it makes me feel like he knew I don't trust him and he keeps his distance.

"Guys, I have a question. Do you know a guy named Eric?" I ask them.

"Eric? We do, why?" Zeke answers.

"Is he nice?"

"He is but why those questions?"

"I met him almost two months ago and he really scared me. I thought he was some kind of pervert but then he talked about Tobias and how they are friends."

They both smile, obviosly trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"Tris, Eric is a good guy. He just loves to do a scary first impression. He is one of our friends and he will never hurt you...he is too scared of Tobias for that."

"But if he is one of Tobias' friend, why did he never tell me about him?"

They smile again and I begin to hate it when they do that.

"I am sure he talked about him." Zeke assures me.

"No never. I never heard about a guy named Eric."

"What about Coulter?" Will says.

"Tobias did talk about him. Is he Eric?"

"Yeah, Coulter is Eric's last name. They have that thing when they use each other's last name. I don't know why though."

I lean in the couch and take a deep breath.

"Thank God. It scared me at first but then I was so confused"

"Yup, that's Eric. Really mysterious but once you know him, you realize he isn't as heartless as he may look like. In fact, he is really nice."

I look at Olaya who is playing with her friends. Her eyes meet mine and she runs to me.

"Mommy! The presents"

"You want to open them or eat cake first?"

"CAKE!" She yells.

Christina helps her to sit on her chair while I go to find the cake. I light 4 candles on the chocolate cake. I enter the room while singing for my daughter and everybody joins me. Her smile is wide and I thank my mother for taking pictures. When the song ends, Olaya blows on the candles and they all put out except one. She blows on it again and this time, there is no more left. We clap our hands while she laughs. I kiss the top of her head before cutting the cake. Evelyn helps me with the other cake. As I watch her, I can't help but think that it should be Tobias. I shake my head to push the thought aside but it is still here. Somewhere, hiding in my mind.

As would have done her father, Olaya devoured her cake. She is now begging to open her presents. I sit her on the couch then I run up the stairs to find her present in my bedroom.

I enter the living room where Olaya is speaking with Zeke, Will and someone I don't know. Well, I know is name. It's Eric. I walk to them and Eric smiles.

"Why didn't you say your last name?" I ask him.

"Where's the fun then?"

I roll my eyes. He is exactly like Zeke and Uriah. Tobas, why can't you have normal friends?

"Mommy! The presents!" Olaya screams.

I smile at her and give her mine first. She opens it and she frowns when she sees what's in it.

"What it is?"

"You always wanted to go to the fair at the Pier. This is a ticket so we can go whenever you want."

Her smile comes back and she hugs me while squealing. She always talked about that place after she went with Christina and Will but the tickets are expensive and somehow hard to find. I am happy I found them on the internet one month ago.

She opens presents after presents and each time she squealed and hugged the person who gave it to her. It's now Eric's turn, even if I tried to say that he didn't have to get her something.

"I had to. I considere Tobias like my brother. And since she is like my niece, I had to get her something." He answered.

He gives her a little box and whispers something to her. She opens it slowly. I look over her shoulder to see what it is. IT is beautiful necklace. I want to say it's too much but he cuts me off. He takes it from her hands and opens it pushing a little button on the right side. She smiles at what is inside then hugs Eric. She runs to me and shows me the inside. There is a picture of Tobias, her and me on her third birthday. I feel the tears filling my eyes. I hug Eric too, thanking him.

"Thank you for that. You don't know how much she misses him."

"I do know this feeling. I also told her it is from Tobias. I know when he is on a mission, he can't always send something so I had to do that for her".

The tears run down my cheeks as I repeat "Thank you" over and over again. He rubs my back then lets me go with a smile. I clip the necklace around Olaya's neck and she takes it in her hand as if she will never let it go.

I sit with my friends as Olaya shows her necklace to her friends who came today. She looks so happy.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?" I turn to my friends.

"Eric don't know where the drinks are" Christina says.

I get up and lead him to the kitchen. I pull out a beer and he thanks me.

"Eric, I have a question but you don't have to answer."

He nods.

"Why did you say that you understand how she feels?"

He puts the beer on the table and sits but I stay where I am.

"I had a daughter."

My face falls when I hear the word 'had'.

"She was beautiful, she had long blond hair and two gorgeous green eyes. She was my world but then... it happened. I was playing with her at the park and she kept asking me to go on the slide with her but I didn't want to. I was watching her from the bench I was sitting on. I just looked on my phone for a few seconds. A few seconds... When I looked up, she was trying to catch my attention while waving her hands. She lost her balance and she fell off the slide. She hit her head first on the ground and...and I couldn't save her. If I had paid attention, she would still be alive."

I feel tears on my cheeks as I hear his story.

"She was four and it happened almost five years ago. Every day I think of her and apologize but I know it won't change anything"

He wipes his cheeks and takes a sip of his beer.

"Her mother blamed me for her death and we divorced a few months later. That's why I joined the army. I had nothing left at home and her death almost drove me crazy. I saw her everywhere. I heard her voice everywhere. Then I met Eaton, I mean Tobias, I told everything about my life and he helped me to build a life again."

"What was her name?" I sob.

"Rachel"

He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a picture. I take it with trembling hands. On the picture is a beautiful young girl. She is how he described her but even more beautiful.

"She is beautiful. I am so sorry Eric"

"I am too. I know that it's my fault and I can't forgive myself"

"None of this is your fault. It was an accident."

He smiles sadly but nods.

"Thanks Tris."

I wipe my eyes and get up. I hadn't realize I sat down.

"If you ever need to talk about that, I am here. Did you tell the other?"

"The guys know and Christina too. I think Marlene and Shauna know too but they never mentionned it."

We walk back to the others and spend the rest of the day together, speaking of Shauna's baby, Christina and Will's will to have baby but never once about the war, death or Rachel.

After I tuck Olaya in, I read her a story like always Tobias does on her birthday, Thanksgiving or Christmas.

She lays on her side, the necklace in her hand. She sometimes opens it to look at it and then looks at me with a smile. I close the book when I know she is asleep. I turn off the light before I close the door. Now I just have to tell her that her dad won't be home during eight more months.

Why did you do this to her Tobias? She never deserved it. And neither did I.

 **I'll say it again. I am so so so so so sorry!**


	6. The seventh wedding anniversary

**Here you go, the next chapter :) I hope you like it ^^**

 **Thank you for the reviews and all. You are amazing !**

 **CHAPTER 6:**

Three months and five days. He left three months and five days ago and as usual, I am celebrating our wedding anniversary alone. I am not working today so I decided to spend the day with Olaya at the fair. She is so excited and it allows me to not think of Tobias.

It has been seven years... I can't believe it had already been seven years. We were so in love and happy, and that's not how I imagined my future. Of course I imagined a child-maybe two- but I also thought Tobias would be with me and not on the other side of this planet probably fighting for his survival. It's killing me not to have news about him.

"Mommy! Let's go!"

I finish to back my bag with water and something to eat while she runs in the kitchen, her shoes in hand.

"We are leaving, honey! Come here so I can tie your shoes."

I help her and then take her vest because it could be cold today. I take my car keys and we leave.

As soon as I park the car, Olaya doesn't stop smiling and trying to unclip her seatbelt. I go out the car then help her too. I take her hand so she doesn't go away running. I put my bag on my shoulder.

"Quick mommy!"

I chuckle but begin to walk. We enter the fair and her eyes light up.

"Where do you want to go first?" I ask her.

She looks around with wide eyes, a smile plastered on her face.

"The carou..carou..." She still struggles to say this.

"The carousel?"

She nods and drags me to it. I let her climb alone on the little duck. She smiles at me and even more when the ride begins. I take a couple pictures. At the end, she moves to the swan. I love to watch her this happy. After a couple of more rides, she decides to go somewhere else so she decides on the trampoline.

I watch her jumping and laughing and I sit down on a bench. I look around, there are a lot of parents watching their children. There are mothers...and fathers. I look down at my wedding ring. My eyes then looks around for the ferris wheel.

I remember that day almost eight years ago. We were only 19.

" _Tobias, where are we going?" I whine._

 _I try to remove the blindfold but he takes my hands in his._

" _We're almost there, babe.I promise"_

 _I begin to pout but he kisses me. I smile and he begins to walk again._

" _But I thought we were going to the restaurant, and something tells me it's not where we are going right now"._

" _I can't hide anything from you"_

 _We walk one more minute then he stops._

" _You can take it off" He says._

 _I do what he says. I open my eyes to see we are in front of the ferris wheel. He knows I love this place but I know that he hates it because of the puts his arms around my waist and across my stomach._

" _Do you want to get in?"_

 _I turn around to look at him in the eye._

" _But you hate it"_

" _Yeah, I knew that but I want to make you happy, every day of your life" He whispers in my ear._

" _Let's go then"_

 _We wait for our turn but Tobias is nervous. I know he is scared to climb in it._

" _It will be all right Tobias. If you're scared, we don't have to go"_

" _I'll do anything for you"_

 _I kiss him but now is our turn. We sit for a while and when we are at the top, it stops. I look at the view in front of me and watch as the sun sets. That's where he kissed me for the first time. I feel him puts his head on my right shoulder while his hands takes my left one. He rubs circles on it and kisses my cheek._

" _You know you are beautiful?"_

" _That's what you keep saying" I answer while he takes me in his arms from behind._

" _Well, you are. You are perfect. You are the only one for me and I hope you know this. It only has been a year but I feel like has been decades. And I hope we'll still be together in a lot more decades. I already know you are my everything. I love you so much."_

 _I turn around in his arms, crying at his words. I never thought you could fall in love so quickly and so deeply and so young too._

" _I love you too"_

" _Don't interrupt please, it's hard enough"_

 _I nod, a little nervous._

" _As I said, I love you with all my heart so I don't care if we are 19 or 25, we are old enough to be in love and show it to the world. So Tris, will you marry me?" He asks, a knee on the floor._

 _I look at him, mouth hanging open. I try to say something but my thoughts are fighting in my head._

 _I can't believe he did this. I can't believe he loves me enough to ask me that. I love him, that is not the question but I am young. We are both young. What will my parents say?_

" _I-I-I.."_

 _His face falls but he doesn't give up._

" _Tris, I know we're young and that your father will kill me but I can't live without you. If you want to say no, I totally understand but I can't bear to loose you. So you can say no but I don't want it to be the end of us. I'll wait my entire life for you."_

 _Is he crazy? How could I say no to this handsome face? How could I say no to the man I love? I look down at him with a smile and tears in my eyes._

" _I could never say no to you, Tobias. I love you."_

" _So it's a yes?"_

" _Of course it is, you idiot. I will marry you."_

 _He gets up and takes me in his arms. He kisses me all over the face before his lips are on mine._

" _I was so scared, you don't even realize."_

" _You didn't have to be scared" I say, a hand on his cheek._

" _I was scared of loosing you" He admits._

" _You don't have to think that. Ever. Because I love you and always will."_

 _We stay in each others arms until we are on the ground again and can leave to the restaurant to celebrate our engagement._

I shake my head to think of something else. I look back at the trampoline to see Olaya talking to a little boy who seems to be 5. He has black hair and he smiling brightly like Olaya. A woman sits next to me.

"Hello, I am Kate Greyson. I think your daughter made friend with my son" She explains while pointing to our kids.

"Hello. So it seems...My name is Tris Eaton. Her name is Olaya."

"His name is Tom. My husband should come, he just bought something to eat."

I smile. I don't know what to say when women talk about their husband. I see she quickly looks at my hands to see if I wear a ring.

"Where is your husband?" She kindly asks.

"He is working."

A tall man join us with two bottles of water in his hand.

"Tris, this is my husband Alex. Alex this Tris Eaton, Olaya's mother, the little girl playing with Tom."

"Nice to meet you" He says while shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

"You were saying Tris? Where does your husband work?" Kate asks.

"He is in Afghanistan, he is in the army." I whisper almost shyly.

"Wait...you said your name is Eaton. That's right?" Her husband asks.

"Yes."

"Is his name Tobias?"

I look at him, surprised he knows his name so I nod slowly.

"I heard about him. I have a friend in the army and in Afghanistan and he told me about a certain hero named Tobias Eaton. You must be proud of him."

"I am very proud of him but it's complicated not to have him at home. She misses him." I tell them looking at Olaya and Tom jumping together and laughing.

"We totally understand" Kate assures me, taking her husband's hand.

"I hope you don't mind but I think we are going to go with Olaya. It's a special day for her and I." I say.

"Of course not. But I think we should try to plan something for the children, they seem to get along really well"

We exchange our number so I can call them if Olaya wants to play with Tom.

"Olaya, are you ready to go?" I ask her when she arrives with Tom.

She nods but before leaving she hugs the little boy with a smile. I take her hand and we leave with a wave.

"Well, it seems you had fun with Tom" I say.

"Yes"

"So where do you want to go now?"

She smiles and pulls at my hand to walk faster.

She spent her entire day, running from one thing to another. She never stopped and I must admit I am not surprised she fell asleep as soon as I fastenned her seatbelt in the car.

I drive with a little music since I know it wouldn't wake her. She is like her father, she could sleep during a storm.

I find myself once again thinking of Tobias. Even when he left me, betrayed me and broke our little girl's heart, I can't be furious. He does what feel right to him and I am just too selfish to see it. He never wanted to hurt us.

I realize I didn't paid attention and when I focus again on the road, I see a fawn staring at the car. I immediately turn the steering wheel and steps on the brake pedal. The car doesn't stop and I would have it the animal if it hadn't run in the forest. Olaya is crying from the sudden movement and I am breathing heavily. I unfasten my belt and get out the car. I hurry to Olaya and take her in my arm.

"Oh my God. Are you okay, honey?" I ask her, crying too.

She nods but hides her head in my hair.

"Are you hurt?"

She points her collarbone so I push her clothe aside. I see a big bruise and I feel bad. It's my fault. I hurt my baby. I almost lost her because I wasn't paying attention. How could I have been so stupid?

"It's all right, honey. We are all right. But we still have to go home. It won't take long I promise."

She nods her little head but doesn't let me go. I sit her in her carseat but her eyes water.

"No, no, no, don't cry. I promise it won't happen again. I love you"

I kiss her head and she lets me go. Before I turn on the motor, I look in the mirror to see her then take a deep breath. I turn off the music and drive. I don't think I've ever been so focused on the road. I pay attention to every details and I only relax when I park the car in the drive. I put my forehead on the steering wheel. I almost lost her, then only person who is keeping me sane right now.

When we enter the house, I don't let her walk. I have to know she is safe in my arms. We ate dinner at the fair so I only have to put her to bed. I help her in her pajama then I lay her on the bed. I sit next to her as she takes her necklace in her tiny hand. I tuck her up in her bed.

"I hope you still had a good day"

She smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, I had fun. Thank you mommy"

I kiss her head and she kisses my cheek.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"See Baby and Auntie Shauna"

"You want to see Mayane?" I ask smiling.

"Yes"

"All right, I will call Uncle Zeke later. Goodnight Honey."

"Goodnight mommy"

I kiss her head again then leave her room.

I sit on the couch and dial Zeke's number.

"Trissy, how can I help you?"

"Zeke, what did I say about this nickname?"

"That it's totally immature and that you hate it. Why?"

I can almost hear his smile as he speaks.

"Whatever. How is Shauna?"

"Really tired but she is fine. We are so happy to have our little angel."

"I know how she feels. Well, if she isn't so tired I wanted to pass by tomorrow. Olaya wants to see Mayane."

"Of course you can. Shauna will be happy to see her."

"All right. So I see you tomorrow"

"Night Trissy"

"Night Zekey"

I hear him snort then he hangs up. I smile at myself because I know that now he won't call me 'Trissy' again. I look at my phone and see the picture I put as a background. It's a picture of Tobias carrying Olaya in his arms. She has his military cap on the head and they are both smiling. I took this picture when he came back 6 months back ago.

How can I be angry when I see his face? He is so handsome and those eyes... I fell for him the first time I saw him on this plane. He listenned to me babbling and he never broke eye contact. Now I know that the look he has in his eyes that day was a look of admiration because he still has it. Or had it, before he left.

I know I have no right to be angry with him but I am. I don't even know why. Maybe it's the only way I found to not loose my mind. I focus on one feeling and shut everything else out of my mind. I know I love him but I know that if I only think of that, I'll break down and I can't do that to Olaya. She had suffered enough. Her father hurt her, and I can't do that to her.

 **I am waiting for you have to say on this chapter :)**


	7. Five months without him

**Thank you for all your reviews, it means a lot! Thank you so much!**

 **I am sorry, this chapter is shorter than the other...**

 **CHAPTER 7:**

 **TRIS POV:**

Five months without any news of him. None. I know I should be worried about him, I should be scared but I am not. No, I am so angry with him. I am beyond furious. Does he know how much it hurts to hear Olaya crying every night? She tires herself every single day, wanting her daddy. I don't know how much longer I can take it. I try to be strong for her and I will. Even if it means I have to let Tobias go. To let him have his life without us so he can go wherever he wants without us as a burden.

If only he could write a little letter or something, it would be fine. Marlene has a lot of letters from Uriah.

"Tris! Hey! Are you listenning?"

I look back at Christina who is waving her hand in front of me.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry!"

"It's okay. We know you miss him but he will be home in five months."

"Yeah but I was thinking..."

"About?"

"Maybe we should divorce. I mean, he always do what he wants without us knowing and I am tired of this. I can't stand it anymore."

"Tris, do you love him?"

"I don't know anymore."

Marlene takes me in her arms while Christina takes my hand.

"Would you be happy if he was home right now?"

"Yes...No...Both?" I answer.

"Explain."

"I would be so happy because I do miss him but I am afraid that if he comes back, he'll leave again. And I couldn't stand another betrayal. You don't know how I feel when I hear her crying every night."

Marlene holds me as I break down but then Shauna arrives with her little girl. She sees me crying and sits.

"Stop thinking of him. Or you'll explode. Come on, I want some gossips." Shauna friendly says.

I smile at him and the girls nod.

"I think I have something to tell you." Christina says smiling. "I am pregnant".

I am the first to react and I hug her tightly.

"Congratulations"

Marlene hugs her too but not Shauna who is still holding the baby.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months"

"What!" I scream.

She looks at me with wide-eyes.

"You waited two months to tell me?"

She laughs with the others and I join them. It's so good to laugh with them again. I feel like my heart is lighter.

"We wanted to be sure of it. You are the first to know, even my parents don't"

I take her in my arms again.

"I am so happy for you. You'll see how great it is to stay up all night while the little one is crying." I joke and she smiles.

"I know, did you forget Olaya spent the night at my apartment when she was still a little baby?"

"Of course not, and if you need my help with the baby you can ask me. It goes for you too Shauna."

They both thank me and then the door bursts open and Zeke is yelling.

"Shauna, I have news about him. He is... Hey!" He freezes when he sees us. "I didn't know all the girls were here"

"What were you saying?" She asks.

"Oh nothing. It's about my cousin. Remember, he fell down the stairs. I'll tell you tonight."

I narrow my eyes at him because I know he only two cousins and they are both girls. What is he hiding?

Zeke leaves as soon as can. Then Shauna gets up and gives me the baby.

"Can you hold her while I talk to Zeke?"

I take the baby and rocks her slowly. When Shauna steps out the door, I give Marlene the baby and leave too. I get out slowly without any sounds and hear them in the kitchen. I hide behind the wall, listenning.

"Where is he?"

"The doctor called and said he arrived one hour ago. He is in a really bad shape. I am scared Shauna, he is my brother."

My heart sinks at that. Poor Zeke...and poor Marlene.

"What happened?"

"A bomb. A lot of soldiers died but not them. But he is the worst. He is in the hospital right know, probably in surgery."

"But he will survive, right?"

"I don't know."

I hear a faint noise, something like a sob. I blink the tears away, Uriah is like a brother to me too.

"She can't know. Not until he is better." Zeke says.

"But if...if he dies?"

"Then we'll tell her."

"But she deserves to know if he is dying."

"She can't see him if he is healing and I don't want to worry her."

They don't speak for a while so I think Zeke is holding her. I walk back to the room where the girls are and I see them laughing with the baby. They stop when they see me.

"Are you alright?" Marlene asks me and I nod.

If they decided not to tell her, I won't neither. I watch Mayane in Christina's arms and sit with them.

"Don't tell Shauna I followed her, please."

They agree but still ask why.

"I just don't want her to know."

The door opens again but this time, it's Olaya and Matt. Olaya runs to me and sits on my lap.

"Mommy, can I play with Tom? And with Matt too?"

"Of course, I can call his parents later. Are you okay with that, Marlene?"

"Yes, but who is Tom?"

"He is the little boy she met last month at the fair."

She smiles as she remembers then moment when I told her. As the other girls, she was really happy she made a friend.

"Okay, I don't mind."

Olaya squeals and Matt laughs. They stay with us as we talk about Christina's baby. I braid Olaya's hair while she is looking at her necklace and at the picture of Tobias. I must admit it's a relief that Tobias is alright. I prefer to wait 5 more months to see him than knowing he is dying. I don't know what I would do if he was at Uriah's place. How could I say that to Olaya? Fortunately, I don't have to solve this problem.

She stares at the picture a long time and when she closes it, she kisses it like she always does. Once again, the door opens and this time Shauna enters. She takes her little girl and sits with us. She doesn't stop starring at Olaya. Maybe she doesn't want to look at Marlene, and I totally understand because I can't.

I take out my phone to text Kate. She answers a few minutes later, saying it's okay for tomorrow and that she is bringing Tom.

"Olaya." I whisper in her ear and she turns around. "Tom is coming tomorrow afternoon. Go tell Matt and ask Aunt Mar."

She litteraly leaps out of my lap and goes to Matt and Marlene. She speaks so fast that it's impossible to ear and understand what she says.

"Slowly, sweetheart" I say.

She speaks again and explains slowly. Matt begins to smile then he smiles at her mother who nods. They run off and out the room, laughing. Sometimes I don't understand what goes through her little head.

Zeke joins us with a smile.

"Could you please say to your little hurricanes to slow down? One of them will hurt himself."

"Look at you! Worrying for the kids, daddy Zeke. Don't worry about Olaya, she is as tough as her father.

"Of course she is." He mumbles.

"Do you have news about him?" I ask and Zeke looks up.

"No...why would I?"

"I don't know, it's just I didn't hear of him so I thought he maybe talked to you."

"He didn't talk to me, Tris."

"Do you have something to drink?" Marlene asks, trying to speak of something else.

"Yeah, in the fridge. Pick what you want." He says to her kindly.

She gets up and as she closes the door. I turn to Zeke.

"I get that you don't want to tell her, but now that she is gone. What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you earlier when you talked about Uriah. You said he is in a really bad shape. How bad is it?"

"I-I don't think we should talk about this." He says.

"Why not? We all care for Uriah and Marlene isn't here so talk"

"Tris...please" Shauna begs.

I look at them and frown.

"Why are you hiding it from us? We have every right to know." I say and Christina nods, worried as well.

"Tris, I am not going to tell you." Zeke says firmly but I glare at him.

"Why not? Because he is your brother and we are only friends?"

"No, because Uriah is perfectly fine." He yells.

"What? Why did you say he is injured?" I yell back.

"I never said he was. But Tobias is!"

 **And now, the story begins ! ;)**


	8. It can't be true

**I am sorry for the short chapter but I don't have time to write !**

 **I want to thank you all for you reviews. You are so kind and can't thank you enough for that !**

 **CHAPTER 8:**

That's stupid! You know, during a second I thought he'd said Tobias is dying. Stupid right? But then I look around, Shauna is in tears and Zeke almost in the same state. Christina has her mouth open and is in shock.

No, he must be mistaken, Tobias is fine. He will be home in 5 months and we will be happy as we were before he left.

I see Zeke's lips moving but I don't hear anything. That's weird. Instead, I hear a buzzing. Where does it come from?

Now, I feel something cold on my cheeks. My hands touch them and there is water on them. Why are they wet?

I don't understand! What is happening? I see a hand waving in front of my eyes and I look at the owner. It's Zeke and he is kneeling in front of me. His hands are on my shoulders but I don't feel them. I can't feel anything.

"Tris!"

It feels like I have cotton balls in my ears but I slowly begin to understand the word. It's my name.

"Tris! Breathe. You need to breathe!"

What? I am breathing, what is he talking about? My vision becomes blurry but I don't understand why.

I feel a pain in my stomach and I take a deep breath to ease the pain. I look up and see Zeke with his fist clenched. My breathing is rapid ans I can't calm it.

"Good! Now breathe with me"

I do what he says and I feel more calm but I become aware of the tears falling down my cheeks and my heart in my chest beating as if I run a marathon. I feel like it was ripped off my chest then smashed against the wall.

"Tobias"

His name is on my lips and I keep saying it as if it will change everything. I begin to sob and two arms drap around me and rub my back.

"I have to see him. He needs me. I have to see him. He needs me..." I keep saying that as I rock back and forth.

Shauna gets up and leaves with the baby as Christina sits next to me. When she comes back wih Marlene, Shaune gives me a bottle of water. I try to take it but my hand is trembling. Christina takes it for me and places it on my lips. I drink and my eyelids begin to feel heavy. Really heavy...

I wake up gasping for air. It was a nightmare. Thank God, it was a nightmare. The door opens and Christina runs to me.

"Are you all right?" She asks me.

"Yes, I am. It was an horrible nightmare." I smile. "I dreamt that Zeke said Tobias was badly injured. My imagination tricked me"

She sits next to me and I see her hands are shaking.

"Tris, it-it wasn't a nightmare"

My face falls as I see her expression.

"No...NO! You're lying! It was a nightmare! It can only be a nightmare! I am going to wake up!" I begin to slap myself but she soon catches my hand.

"Tris! Stop! Zeke called the hospital. Tobias went out of surgery and he is still alive but you can't visit him now."

"He is going to die. He is going to die thinking I hate him. I said terrible things and I know he hates me."

She takes me in her arms as I sob.

" I lost him Christina. I lost my husband. Olaya lost her father."

"Tris, he is still alive."

"He hates me Christina!" I repeat over and over again.

My heart beats faster every second. She gives me something to drink and once again, I fall into darkness.

The next time I wake up everything is clear in my mind. I lost him. I bend my knees so they are against my chest and I cry quietly. He can't die. I need him and so does Olaya. I can't continue alone.

Someone sits next to me. I only move my eyes to look at the person but my body doesn't move. Marlene is here with a mug.

"I thought you'd like something to drink. You know without any sleeping pills in it."

I look away from her and look right ahead. She sighs and I hear her put the mug on the nighstand.

"How are you? Well, I mean..."

I shrug staring at the wall. If I could, I'd be crying but I feel like I don't have anymore water in my body.

"Olaya is staying with me so you can stay with Zeke and Shauna. It's okay with you?" I nod slowly. "Try to drink something." She says before leaving.

 _Breathe Tris. Breathe ! I keep telling this to myself. Where is Tobias? I grab my large stomach as if it will ease the pain but let's face it, it doesn't. I grab a pillow with both of my hands and when a contraction hits me, I split it in two. I try to put my shoes on while I take deep breaths. The front door opens and Tobias runs in. I breathe deeply and he gasps._

" _Oh my God. Are you alright?"_

" _How do you think I feel?" I yell at him._

" _Sorry honey, I am stupid."_

 _He takes my bag then wraps a hand around my waist. He helps me to get in the car then he drives to the hospital._

 _As soon as we enter the hospital, a midwife sits me in a wheelchair then wheels me to a delivery room. Tobias comes in a few minutes later. He sits next to me and holds my hand._

" _It's alright, we're here now."_

 _I nod while the nurse checks the baby's heartbeat. She leaves us alone._

" _Talk to me Tobias. Say what you want!"_

" _What should I say?"_

" _I don't know, something to help me think of something else!"_

 _I take his shirt at the collar and grab it tightly as I breathe through the contraction._

" _We are going to have our little girl, Tris. Our beautiful little girl. She will be as beautiful as her mother and I will love her as much as I love her mother."_

 _He kisses me on the lips and I smile at him._

 _Six hours later, our baby girl is finally born. She is so beautiful. She was born 20 minutes ago and Tobias don't want to let her go. He has her in his arms and craddles her to his chest. He kisses her little head and always says 'I love you' to her. I fight the sleep because I don't want to miss this. He is already a wonderful father._

 _He sits on the bed next to me and lays the baby on my chest._

" _Now I can see both of my girls." He kisses me again. "Thank you Tris."_

 _My eyelids begin to drop which make Tobias chuckle. He takes Olaya and lays her in her crib._

" _Sleep honey. You need to rest."_

 _I slowly nod as darkness surrounds me._

I wake up slowly, rising from my memories. He was a good father and a wonderful husband and as selfish as I am, I blamed him for wanting to do what he wanted. I am sorry Tobias, I really hope you forgave me.

A few days have passed since Zeke broke the news. I barely eat, barely drink and barely sleep. And every time I fall asleep, I think of him. I try to spend time with Olaya but it's diffucult because I don't want her to know. She still thinks he is fine.

I am still laying on the bed when the doorknob twists and Zeke enters the room. This time, he is smiling.

"I have goods news. You are allowed to see him."

I sit up at that and look at him.

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all. Olaya is with Marlene. We can go now"

I stand up and almost fall on the floor. I quickly get dressed and Zeke drives me to the hospital.

I run in the hospital and ask for him.

"I am sorry, but only the family is allowed."

"I am his wife."

She looks back at her screen then stand up.

"Follow me."

She walks in the hallways then knocks at a door. My heart is racing in my chest. The door opens and Evelyn comes out.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"She is here to see Mr. Eaton. She says she is his wife."

Evelyn furrows her brows and looks at me.

"I am sorry but my son isn't married to her. I don't know who she is but it must be a mistake."

I look at Evelyn, unable to say anything.

"I am sorry." The nurse says then she turns to me. "You must leave now Miss"

I try to get free to enter the room but the nurse holds me back.

"No... I have to see him. She is lying. We got married seven years ago...and..and we have a daughter. Please, let me see him!" I scream.

Two guards arrive and holds me back. The nurse speak through a speaker then two doctors come as well. They yell things but I don't understand what they are saying. I continue to struggle and scream but they don't let me go. Then I feel a needle in my arms and a few seconds later, everything begins to darken. But before my vision turns black, I see Evelyn's smirk.

 **I'll do my best to write soon but I am not sure when I'll be able to post...**


	9. Calming Tris

**So I began school again and I really don't have enough time to write. I do my best... I hope you can understand !**

 **CHAPTER 9:**

I wake up at home, alone. I can't even remember what happened. Why am I on my bed? The door opens and I look up. Christina walks in with a bottle of water in hand.

"Tris! How do you feel?"

"Not so good. How did I come home?"

She sits next to me, leaving the bottle on the nightstand.

"They sedated you and after you went incouscious, Zeke spoke to the doctor to prove you are Tobias' wife but he didn't believe him so they'll ask Tobiasa about you when he'll wake up."

"If he wakes up." I correct.

She takes me in her arms and rubs my back.

"Then you opened your eyes but every one could see you weren't totally yourself. Zeke brought you home and I stayed here to take care of Olaya."

"Is she here?"

"In the living room."

I slowly get up with the cover tangled around me. She helps me to stay on my feet as my mind tries to clear my vision and make the black dots disappear. I carefully walk out of my bedroom, my body and mind still dizzy from the medications.

Olaya is watching TV with her necklace in her hand. I almost break down in tears when I realize how much she misses him. She thinks he is all right and will come back in 5 months. I sit next to her. I expect her to look at me and cuddle in my side as she always does but she only shoots me a dark look.

"I want to see daddy!" She says.

"You can't, he is still working."

I don't know if she knows Tobias is in the hospital or not but I don't want her to know.

"Auntie Chris says daddy sleep."

I look at my bestfriend and she is red. I give her a hard look but I don't say anything. She sits next to me.

"I didn't tell her." She whispers.

"How did she know then?" I say trying to stay calm.

"She maybe heard me talking with Zeke. I don't know..."

"What did you hear?" I ask Olaya.

"Daddy is sick. I want to give daddy a kiss. He do this when I am sick."

I sit her on my lap and caress her hair.

"I know you want to see him but daddy is still sleeping and we can't visit him. I promise you you'll see him when the doctor says we can. Okay?"

She nods and kisses her necklace.

I kiss the top of her head as I feel Christina's hand on my shoulder. Ten minutes later, I let Olaya with Christina so I call make a phone call. I sit on my bed and dial Evelyn's number. It rings two times before she answers.

"What do you want?" She harshly says.

"I get it that you hate me and you don't want me near Tobias ever since me got married but you can't do that to Olaya. She needs her father. You don't like me but you love her and you love him. Please do that for them!" I almost beg.

I hear her laugh through the receiver, making me shake with rage.

"Tris, Tris, Tris... I know Tobias isn't her father. He may have been blind when you left at night to go to sleep with that guy, Eric, but I wasn't."

"Wh-what?" I stutter. "It never happened. You know I love him more than anything and I would never do that to him."

"Well, why don't we see who he will listen, his loving mother or his unfaithful wife?"

She laughs and hung up as I scream. I throw my phone on my pillow. I take the quilt, bury my face in it and scream. I scream, cry, hit. I could kill her right now. I lost him for good.

Christina runs in and tries to calm me down but it's nearly impossible. She lays me on the bed and pins me to it while she makes me look in her eyes but I don't see her. I don't stop crying, screaming and trying to get free. She looks for something in her backpocket then I feel a pinch on my arm. My movement are slowler and weaker then my vision turns black.

My eyes slowly open but my eyelids are still heavy. I hear a little cry but it's faint in my ears. Seconds pass as the cry becomes really loud. I could recognize that cry among a thousand. It's Olaya. I get up as quickly as I can. I walk in the living room to see her with Zeke. He tries to calm her down but I can see she doesn't want to be touched.

"Olaya, you don't want a hug from Uncle Zeke?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"No! You are not daddy. I want daddy!" She yells.

"I know, but daddy must sleep."

I take a step forward and she looks at me. She runs in my arms then I hold her.

"It's okay honey. I will do anything so you can see daddy as soon as possible."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

I kiss her cheek as she snakes her hand around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder.

Two days later

Today Olaya is going to school and I have to go to work. I cook her breakfast while she is sitting at the table. I put her plate in front of her. She looks at it then pushes it away. I put it back on front of her and she does it again.

"What's wrong, Olaya?"

"I don't want this" She says as she pushes it further away.

"You always ate oatmeal"

"I don't want it" She pushes it again.

"Olaya!" I scold but she doesn't react.

She pushes it again to the edge of the table while looking at me. I take the plate and put it in front of her.

"Eat now!" I order.

"No! I don't want it" She talks back. "I want pancakes"

"You will not have pancakes. So eat!"

"NO!"

I look at her and she looks at me with a hint of a smile. That smile isn't the one she always has when she is happy, I don't know this smile.

She pushes her plate and it falls on the floor. There is oatmeal everywhere and she only smiles.

"Go in your room!" I yell.

She stands up, leaving to her room with her head down. When I hear the door closing, I break down crying.

-Tobias is in the hospital

-He probably hates me

-Evelyn doesn't let me see him

-Olaya misses her father

-Olaya can't stand to be away from him

-She thinks it's my fault

It's too much! I begin to clean this mess, still crying. I wipe my eyes once I am done then go to her room. I open her door. Olaya is sitting on her bed with her necklace in her hand and she is starring at the picture in it. I sit next to her and caress her head.

"I am sorry, mommy" She cries.

I hold her in my arms kissing her head.

"It's okay. I know it's hard for you but I don't want you to do that again. You promise you won't do it again?"

"I promise"

I stand up and takes her hands.

"Come on, you have to eat something."

She follows me in the kitchen and I prepare another cup of oatmeal. This time, she eats it. I sip at my cup of coffee, watching her. When she finish her plate, she looks at me and for a second, I see Tobias' eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I ate it"

I nod and put the cup of coffee aside. I help her get dressed then I get dressed myself. I sit her in the car, buckle her seatbelt and leave to the school. I walk her to the classroom. She kisses my cheek then runs to her friends. I walk to the teacher and tap her shoulder.

"Hello, I am sorry to disturb you but I am Olaya's mother and she is really emotional today. Don't hesitate to call me if anything is wrong."

She smiles kindly and nods.

"I will, don't worry about that."

"Thank you."

I wave at Olaya and she just smiles. I leave to go to work, already tired. As I open the door of the office, I see Marlene sipping her coffee. She smiles as she taps something on her computer.

"Hi Tris!"

"Hello! How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks. And you?"

"Tired."

I sit on my chair and switch on my computer. She puts a cup of coffee on my desk, making me smile.

"Thanks! This morning was rough."

"What happened?"

"Olaya. She talked back and she broke a plate."

"You're kidding..."

"No. She misses Tobias and she thinks that I am the one who doesn't let her see him."

"I am sorry. I hope it will be okay."

"I do too. Eric proposed to talk to the doctor so he must be talking with him as we speak."

She smiles at this. I look at the appointements today and luckily, the day isn't busy.

Docteur Melin arrives and she hugs us both.

"Hello!"

"Hi!" We both say.

She looks at the planning for today and smiles. She walks back to her office and we wait.

The first patient arrives at 8.43. I talk with Marlene about everything that had happened yesterday. It was sunday and Eric insisted to help me with Olaya. We went to the swimming pool. He played with Olaya as I just laid down and relaxed. He is a very good friend and I think he sees his daughter in Olaya so he loves to take care of her.

I explained how Olaya convinced him to buy her an ice cream which didn't please me.

Marlene stopped smiling a while ago and I frown.

"Is everything wrong?" I ask.

"Yeah...you're talking about Eric as your boyfriend or Olaya's father. I know it's stupid but I have to ask. Do you have feelings for Eric?"

I stare at her as if she lost her mind.

"What? Of course not. Eric is just a friend who is here to help me.

"I'm sorry Tris. But I had to ask..."

"I can't believe you could think that. You more than enyone else know how I feel. Tobias isn't here for her and I am alone. It's the same thing for you. I don't suggest you cheat on your husband with Zeke or Will when you talk to them or spend some time with them."

"I didn't say you cheated on him." She says.

"No, but you thought that. You blamed me for something I didn't do." I yell.

"I am sorry Tris but I know you're lonely and really sad. I was afraid that you'd think Tobias wasn't worth the fight."

I stare at her, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Don't you dare say or think I don't love Tobias." I spit.

I turn my head and wipe my eyes before the tears leave my eyes. I focus on my screen when two arms wrap around me.

"I am sorry Tris. I shouldn't have doubt it." She says while rubbing my arms.

"No, you shouldn't have."

She sits back and the tension slowly fades.

11 o'clock, her phone rings. She answers without lookind at her phone and then she freezes.

"Uriah? Is it you?" She whispers.

Her eyes begin to fill with tears and I smile. I am happy she can finally talk to him.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Of course I am." I hear a voice say.

I turn around to see Uriah in the doorway. Marlene turns around too and leaps in his arms. She hugs him tightly. He does the same thing. I watch them with a smile when they kiss.

They mutter I love you to each other and kiss more. I look back at my screen to let them in their bubble.

A few minutes later, I hear Uriah speak.

"I want an explanation! Why is Trissy still sitting in that chair?"

I look up and see him smiling. I go hug him while he laughs.

"I missed you" He says.

I always considered Uriah as a brother. He is almost as protective over me as Tobias is. Almost.

"I missed you, big bro."

I let him go and he snakes his arm around Marlene.

"When did you come home?" I ask.

"My plane landed at 2 am and I slept at the hotel because I could only take the train at 8. I just arrived."

She kisses him which makes me smile.

"I wanted to go at Zeke's to meet my niece. Are you coming with me, love?" He asks her but she shakes her head.

"I would love to but I can't leave now. But we are free to leave at 2 this afternoon. We'll join you."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

They share one last kiss then he leaves. Marlene has that smile on her face and nothing could wipe it off. She hum a song while tapping on her keyboard but I don't say anything. She deserves to be happy too.

My phone rings but I don't know who it is.

"Hello?"

"Tris? It's Eric."

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"I talked to the doctor and I am coming right now."

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"I am coming" And he hangs up.

I try not to scream in frustration and it's really hard.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asks and I was wrong, her smile can disappear.

"Eric is coming with news but he doesn't want to tell me anything."

Soon enough, the door opens and Eric comes in. I get up and stand in front of him.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Tobias woke up."

I freeze and look at him, unable to say anything.

"It's amazing. You can see him, Tris." Marlene says excitedly but Eric doesn't smile.

"I talked to Tobias and he said he doesn't want to see you."

 **Review ! I want to see what you think of this chapter ! :)**


	10. It seems like the sane thing to do

**Hi !**

 **I wanted to thank you for all your reviews ! So thank you so much !**

 **CHAPTER 10**

" _I talked to Tobias and he said he doesn't want to see you."_

I didn't think that my heart could be more broken. I was so wrong. I feel like my heart is still beating in my chest but someone is trying to get it out with small tweezers through a little hole and only a few strips are taken. Then I feel a burning in my chest. How can he do that to me?

I slowly take my phone, my coat and my bag before I get up.

"What are you doing?" Eric asks me.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Tris, I don't think it's a good idea. Tobias seemed hurt and I think he wasn't totally himself when he said that."

"I don't care. I am going to see him." I state.

As I pass Eric, he grabs my arm so I can't go further.

"Tris." He warns.

"Let me go! I have to speak to that asshole. I have to finish what he started."

"What do you mean?" Marlene asks, concerned.

"We have to get a divorce. It's the only for us to be happy again." I whisper with a single tear as I realize what I said.

"Tris..." She pleads.

"No! I have to do this." I yell.

"You will not see him. In your state, you could kill him."

"For what he does to Olaya, it would be sane thing to do, wouldn't it?"

"Tris, you should get some sleep and think about it. You're hurt. You shouldn't let it rule your decisions." Marlene says. "You'll talk to him later. Okay?"

I eventually break down, sobbing in her arms.

"Eric, can you bring her at Zeke's?"

"Of course."

He takes my arms and I would have fallen if he didn't hold my waist. I stopped crying when he sat me in the car and fastenned my seatbelt but I didn't stop staring into the void. I could feel the tears in my eyes but they didn't leave them. I wouldn't have allowed that.

Soon enough, he parks the car and helps me out. He tries to make me walk but I feel like my legs don't work anymore. He holds me and walks to the front door. He knocks at the door and a laughing Zeke opens the door.

"Hey, how ...Oh my god! What happened?"

Eric walks in and lays me on the couch. I continue to stare at the floor, without blinking.

"What happened? Why is she like that?"

"She's in shock. Tobias woke up but he said he didn't want to see her."

"What?" Zeke shouts. "I hope you're kidding."

"Not at all."

"Do you think she can hear us?" Uriah asks concerned.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

But they are wrong, I hear what they say but I don't care because I can't feel anything.

"Where are you going?" Shauna asks.

"I have to talk to my bestfriend." Zeke replies before slamming the door.

I see Uriah kneeling next to me and caressing my cheek.

"Tris? Can you hear me? If you do, blink once."

I continue to stare without moving.

"Shauna, I am scared. We should bring her to the hospital." He says.

"No, she will be okay. She just needs to undertand what happened."

"If you say so."

During one hour, I see them moving around but they are always all here to watch me.

"We should try to give her a bath. Maybe the water will make her react." Shauna proposes.

"Are you sure?"

"We could try. Uriah, you put her in the bathtub and then I help her to undress and give her the bath. Okay?" Shauna explains.

"We could try."

I feel a hand on me then another under my knees and I am being lifted. He puts me in the bathtub before leaving.

"Alright Tris. It's just you and me now."

She takes off my shirt then my jeans. Then my bra and my panties. I know I am naked but I don't care. I feel the hot water on my skin. It feels good. My eyelids begin to drop and I see darkness.

When I wake up, I see that I am in a bed with a fluffy quilt on me and a hot-water bottle under my pillow. It's warm. I trace patterns on the mattress while breathing shallowly. If only I could stop to feel that pain and just stop loving him. But I know I can't.

I hear the door opening and I close my eyes.

"Is she still sleeping?" Christinas' voice says.

"Yes. The nurse will come in two hours to change her IV."

"It's been two days now. I can't stand to see her like that."

"Me neither."

"Did Eric talk to him?"

"Yeah but as usual, Tobias kicked him out. Zeke talked to him but Tobias never spoke of her."

"Did you try to bring Olaya with you when you saw him?"

"Yes, I did. She stayed with him the entire day but he avoided every question about Tris. You should have seen when she saw him. She clung to him and never let him go. I never thought I would see Tobias cry."

"But why doesn't he want to see Tris?"

"I don't know..."

"So Olaya is still with Tris' parents?"

"Yes. Her mother will come today."

I feel a hand on my cheek, fingers rubbing it.

"Hey Tris. Can you open your eyes for us? Please let us see them. We only want that."

"I want to see Tobias"

My own voice makes me jump. I didn't mean to talk and I totally didn't want to whine. But I did both.

"Tris?"

I open my eyes to see them smiling.

"Thank God Tris, we were so worried. How do you feel?"

"Weak."

"It's understandable. You didn't eat in two days. You only had that IV in you arm to feed you."

"Stay here, I'll find something for you to eat". Christina says before leaving.

Shauna steps closer and sits on the bed.

"Where is Marlene?" I wonder.

"With Uriah and Matt. I convinced them to have a day for themselves. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not...Shauna, you said Olaya saw him. Is it true?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to him but Olaya was with me. And lately, she has been really difficult. So, I brought her with me because I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I don't know..."

She takes my hand in both of hers.

"We'll find a explaination. Zeke is with him now."

Christina opens the door with food in hand. She gaves me some fruits with orange juice. I smile at her.

"Do you think there is enough fruits?" I playfully ask.

"I can look for more." She anwers seriously.

I look at Shauna and we burst out laughing.

"She was teasing you, Christina."

"Oh..."

She steals an apple then bites in it while glaring at me.

The door opens. When I see who it is, I immediately tears up. And as my little girl sees me awake, she runs to me screaming.

"Mommy!"

She jumps in my arms then hides her head in my neck. I slowly caress and kiss her head.

"I missed you, mommy."

"I missed you too, baby."

I see some movement at the door and see my father. He smiles at me. He walks to the bed then kisses my head.

"I am happy to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"That's what I thought. Can I talk to you?"

I nod and Shauna takes Olaya in her arms before she gets up. She leaves with Christina as my father sits next to me.

"How do you really feel?"

"How do you think I feel? He doesn't want to see me..."

"I know it's hard but I don't want you to think of it too much."

He moves his hand to caress my cheek but I don't let him touch me.

"How can you say that? If mom say that to you, you would be as crushed as me."

"Of course I would be, but it's different..."

"And why is that?"

I love my father but everytime the subject 'Tobias' is out, he becomes cold and heartless.

"Your mother is the love of my life. You are still young and you got married at 19. Do you even realize?"

I glare at him. I want to scream but I can't. Everything is too much. I can't handle it. I break down crying my head in my knees.

"I am sorry, Bea. I didn't mean it like that. I am so sorry."

I fall in his arms, unable to do anything. I am exhausted. I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to feel anything anymore and maybe, I don't want to be in love anymore.

"Stop crying, it's okay. I am here for you and I'll always be. I love you."

He wipes my tears with his thumb and smiles at me.

"Come on, get dressed ! We are going at the park."

"Alright, can you take care of Olaya while I get ready?"

"No, just us. I want it to be just like when you were my little girl."

"I've always been you're little girl" I smile.

" Not really, now you are my big girl."

I smile at him as he wipes the remain of my tears.

"I'll wait for you in the living room."

After he leaves, I quickly get dressed, too excited to spend some time with my father. I join him in the living room but he is explaining what's happening to Olaya.

"Your mommy and me will going on a walk this afternoon. You know mommy isn't feeling well and she needs to go outside."

"Why?"

"Mommy is very tired and she can't see your daddy because she is sick. It's complicated for you."

"Mommy don't love daddy?" I can see the tears in her eyes as she asks him.

"Of course, she does. She loves him as much as she loves you. I promise. Go with Shauna now, you're going to see him this afternoon."

I watch as she gets off his lap and runs to the kitchen. I take a step forwad and he sees me.

"You heard what I said?"

"Yes."

He sighs while running his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't know what to say to her."

"It's fine." I state. "She is going to see him?"

"You can't forbid her to see him. He is her father."

"But he wanted to leave her."

"Let's go outside and think of something else. You need to clear your mind."

I nod then he wraps his arms around my shoulders. He leads me out of the house to the park we used to go with Tobias and Olaya. I still see him pushing her on the swing as she yells "Higher daddy!". I swallow my tears and hides my face in my father's shoulder. He stops walking to take me in his arms.

"It's alright. I am here."

We sit on a bench. I lay my head on his shoulder as he tells me stories about Caleb and I.

"I remember this day when you and Caleb wanted to surprise your mother. You cut flowers in the garden for her but you chose her favorite roses. She wanted to scream at you two but when she saw you felt bad for that, she let it go. She kissed your head and thanked you. She was touched that you wanted to do that for her."

I laugh shortly at the memories of a 7 years old Beatrice and a 8 years old Caleb who just wanted to make their mother happy but instead, almost drove her crazy.

"Bea, if I tell you that you could talk to Tobias now, what would you say?"

I close my eyes to stop the tears.

"I would go there to speak to him. Why?"

I sit up to look at him with his phone in hand.

"Because Zeke convinced him to talk to you."

 **I promise that everything will be explained in the next chapter! I'll do my best to update soon but as I said before, I have school and a lot of work!**


	11. He is so stubborn

**So I had time to write so here is the next chapter ^^ Your reviews really helped me to write and I want to thank you all. For your reviews and your views. You are amazing and I really hope you like the story! (I am scared to mess up :) )**

 **CHAPITRE 11:**

" _Because Zeke convinced him to talk to you."_

"What? Are you serious?"

He gives me his phone and I see a text from my mother.

'Zeke told me that Tobias agreed to see her. Tell her.'

I feel the tears pooling in my eyes and when I see my father, he is smiling. I wrap my arms around him and cry, but for the first time in a long time. I am happy. He stands up and grab my hands.

"Come on, let's go"

I quickly stand up and almost run to the house. I jump in the car but my father insists on driving. I do what I'm told but my feet keep bouncing. When we park, I leap out of the car. I run in the hospital, always asking where he is. I arrive at the front desk and ask for him.

"Room 435"

I thank her and run again. I see Zeke in the waiting room smiling at me as I pass. My heart is beating so fast in my chest. But when I stand in front of his door, I stop. My mind went crazy but now, I remember anything that happened. He left us, he never called, he never wrote, he didn't want to see me. I take a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob but I can't move. I stand there breathing heavily. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around. Zeke is looking at me.

"I-I can't" I whisper.

"He is waiting for you, Tris."

I nod my head but I still can't move. Our futur depends on what happens now. He puts his hand above mine and opens the door. The first thing I hear is Olaya's laugh. Then I see her on his lap as he tickles her. I step forward and when he sees, his smile fades. I let the door open.

"Olaya, go with uncle Zeke please." I say.

She kisses Tobias' cheek and he watches her leave with a smile. I close the door behind her. The silence is deafening. I look up to see him and as always, his face is expressionless and I have to admit, it drives me crazy. I hate when he hide his emotions from me.

I watch his left leg in a bandage above the covers and his right arm in a cast. It looks like his shoulder is hurting. His face is covered by cuts.

"Hi." He says.

I walk to him and before I know it, my hand makes a contact with his cheek. I begin to cry as see him holding his cheek.

"I didn't hear anything about you in fives months and you say 'hi'?"

He tries to take my hand but I push it away.

"Tris, let me talk please."

"Why? So you can lie to me again? No let me guess...you're leaving again."

"Please..."

"Why didn't you want to see me? What did I do to you so you hurt me like that."

He snorts and I glare at him.

"You have nothing to be hurt about. You are guilty of everything that happened." He replies.

"How do you dare?"

"Are you seriously asking? 'Do what you want Tobias but I won't be here at your return.' 'I prefer that Olaya doesn't have a father than having you.' Does it ring a bell? Or maybe you don't care anymore."

"You're not telling me that you forgot how you told me you were leaving only five days before your departure?"

"Because now it's my fault if you left me?"

"I didn't leave you. You left. Are you stupid? I am not the one who went on the other side of the world."

"No, you're not but you are the one who slept with my friend." He yells.

I look at with wide eyes.

"What?" I mutter.

"Yes, I know. I was too stupid to see it but now I know. When was the first time? Five years ago?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"And when did you plan on telling me?"

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" I ask.

"I asked for a paternity test. The results should arrive tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"So, were are the divorce papers you talked about?"

I don't answer but cry. How could he think that? I love him too much. How?... Evelyn!

"Did your mother tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me."

"Of course it does. I am sure it's your mother."

"Indeed, it's her. But I am glad she told me because I am sure you wouldn't have told me."

"She is lying Tobias. You know she always hated me. She didn't let me see you when you arrived."

"Why should I believe you? You didn't even take care of Olaya this week."

"It's all your fault. How do you think I reacted when you told Zeke you didn't want to see me?"

"Oh I don't know, slept with your lover?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I yell.

"Eric. I'm talking about Eric. I know you saw him."

"He is a friend. Yes, I spent time with him. Yes, he took care of Olaya because you weren't there. But I never slept with him. I love you!"

He snorts and moves. He winces while holding his shoulder. I take a step forward but he glares at me.

"I said what I wanted to say. You can leave now." He states.

I walk backward, the tears never stop falling.

"I never thought you could doubt of my feelings for you. You disappoint me Tobias."

"The feeling is mutual."

I leave the room without saying anything. I slam the door behind me and join Zeke in the waiting room. He is alone and when he sees me crying, his face falls. I throw my arms around him while weeping like a child. He rubs my back.

"What happened Tris?"

"He thinks I cheated on him."

"Oh my god! Why?"

"Evelyn."

I cry harder. Why can't I just stop? I hate it. I hate him.

"Wait here! I am going to talk to him."

Before I can say anything, he is walking to the door. He lets the door open and I immediately hear him yell.

"Are you stupid? Your wife is outside, broken, and you yell at her? She loves you too much but I can kick your ass and I will do it if you don't talk to her."

"She cheated on me!" Tobias yells back.

"No, she didn't. You have to stop believing your mother. What did she say about Tris?"

"Nothing." He says with an low voice.

I have moved to the door so I can still hear them.

"You and I both know it's not the truth. Tell me."

"Tris didn't take care of Olaya and that she saw Tris with Eric at the fair. The one where I proposed to her."

"Your mother lied. If Tris didn't take care of Olaya, it's because Tris was in a kind of coma. She was in shock and passed out. Do you even know how Tris was in the late five months?"

"Is it true?"

"Of course it is. Tris barely ate, barely slept. I am sure you saw how much she lost weight."

I look at myself but I don't see any difference. It's true I ate less but I didn't know it was that much.

"Yeah, I saw it. I am worried about her but everything is happening so fast."

"She needs you Tobias. As much that Olaya needs you. She needs her father."

"She has Eric."

"Damn it Tobias. When will you listen? Tris didn't cheat on you and Olaya is your daughter."

"I still want the test results."

"You know Tobias, you are like my brother. And as my brother, I won't hesitate to hit you."

"Go ahead, I don't care."

"I will find Tris so you can talk to her."

"No, don't! I need time."

"You had 5 months."

"What is one day after five months?"

"One day too long"

The door is pushed open and Zeke comes out. He sees me and sighs. He takes me in his arms.

"Give him some time. He will understand tomorrow. His mother put doubt in his mind, he is just lost."

I almost cry again but he wipes my tears.

"Thank you Zeke. For being here."

"Tobias is an idiot. But he loves you and you love him."

"Why can't love be easy?"

" I don't know... Come on, your parents have a surprise for you at home."

I smile faintly as he leads me to the car. Once we are driving home, I turn to him.

"Where is Olaya?"

"She left with your father."

He parks in front of the house and I smile when I see Olaya at the door with my mother. I step out the car then my little girl runs to me. I pick her up and kiss her.

"Surprise!" She yells.

My mother laughs behind her.

"You must say that when she comes it." She explains. "Come on, Bea."

I follow her with Olaya settled on my hip. I didn't know what would happen once I openned the door, but nothing happened. I frown lightly then Olaya screams again.

"Surprise!"

I look at her, ready to say something to her when I hear his voice.

"Bea!"

I turn around to the door that leads to the kitchen and almost drop Olaya.

"Caleb?"

He opens his arms for me and after I put Olaya on her feet, I run to him. I hold him close to me as he spins me around.

"I missed you so much! How are you?"

"I am perfectly fine."

"How is Susan? I haven't seen her in ages."

"I am fine."

I turn around to see my sister-in-law or maybe should I say my pregnant sister-in-law. I hug her too.

"Why didn't you tell me, Caleb?"

"We didn't want to tell you by phone."

"How far along are you?"

"7 months and a half."

"Can I?" I ask gesturing to her belly.

She nods then I put my hand on it. I feel the baby kick again my palm which makes me laugh.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know. We want it to be a surprise."

Olaya tugs at my pants and I look at her. I hold her while Caleb puts an arm around Susan.

"Last time I saw her, she was only one." Caleb says while looking at my daughter.

I put her in his arms and she smiles.

"How old are you now?" He asks her.

She shows him 4 fingers and he whistles.

"That much?"

"Why are you here Caleb?"

"Mom asked me if I wanted to spend some days at home. We are staying five days but I really wanted to see my family and my baby sister.

"I am only ten months younger."

"I know but I am still older."

My parents join us and I smile at them. We all sit on the couch, Olaya on Caleb's lap. I can see that nobody knows what to say because of the 'Tobias' situation so I speak first.

"I saw Tobias today."

Caleb and Susan looks at me, surprised.

"Olaya, do you want to help me with my apple pie?" My mother asks, knowing that she loves cooking and that the little girl shouldn't be here while we talk about that.

Her eyes shines and she runs to the kitchen with my mother.

"What happened?" Caleb asks once Olaya isn't here.

"He didn't go well. We fought and he is convinced I cheated on him."

"What?" My father screams.

"Calm down dad. It's Evelyn's fault. She said that to him and he believed her."

I will myself not to cry as Susan takes my hand. I know my father is fuming. He stands up, takes his coat and leaves. That's not good.

"Mom told us everything." Caleb explains.

"I kind of suspected it."

"We also watched the news, five months ago. When he saved those people."

"My husband is a hero, I know."

"I'd rather say he is an idiot."

I smile at my brother.

"Grandma, you do it wrong." I hear Olaya say.

We look at each other and laugh. This child is unbelievable.

"I can see your daughter is exactly like you." Caleb comments.

'Yeah but she is more like Tobias' I think.

I smile at my brother but then, the door opens and Olaya comes to me. She has flour on her cheek and a red apron around her. She crawls on my lap and once she is sitted, she takes some strand of hair off her face.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Grandma put salt with the flour."

I see my mother smiling in the doorway and I try not to laugh.

"That's how you do it, honey. You have to put salt in it."

"Really?"

"Really."

She gets off my lap and goes to kitchen, taking my mother's hand.

That night, Olaya wanted to stay at my parents' house but she couldn't. So once we are at home and she is in her bed, I sit next to her. She is smiling and I am so happy to see her happy.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask her.

"Because I saw daddy."

"Yeah, I am happy I did too."

I hate lying to her but she doesn't need to know that her parents are fighting and almost breaking up.

She takes her little necklace in her hand as she always did to fall asleep. She needs to hold it. I kiss her cheek then go to sleep.

As I lay in my bed, I can't help but think of our fight. How can he think I could do that to him? How can he not see how much I love him?

I want to forgive him for everything he has done. I could forgive him if only he would listen. And only then, we could be a loving family again.

That sounds wonderful.

 **Ta da ! I really want to know what you think of it ^^**


	12. I am so stupid

**Here is the next chapter ^^ And SURPRISE ! It's written in Tobias' POV !**

 **I don't know if you'll like it because it's difficult to write it in Tobias POV. I usually love writting in his Pov but somehow, this was hard to do! Forgive me if it doesn't satisfy your expectations...**

 **CHAPTER 12:**

 **TOBIAS POV**

 **One week before**

As I open my eyes, I see that my mother is here, as always. I look around in the room but I know that Tris isn't here. She never came to see me in the two days I was awake. She never asked how I was. I was expecting this since she wanted to leave me but it still hurt. I tried to call her, to write to her but how could I? I wanted to make us work but she just wants to end us.

"Hey Tobias. How do you feel?"

"Where is Tris?"

"She isn't here but a man wants to see you. He says he is your friend. His name is Eric."

"Yeah, let him in.

She sits on the bed next to me.

"Tobias...I need to tell you something. I saw Tris last week at the mall with Eric. Alone. And they were holding hands. I followed them and then he kissed her."

I stare at my mother waiting for her to tell me this is some kind of sick joke. It's impossible she didn't do that. She must be lying.

"Wha-at?"

"I know it's hard to hear but I wanted to tell you before you see him."

"I don't want to see him." I mutter.

"I understand."

"I don't want to see anyone. Leave please."

She leaves without saying anything and I eventually allow myself to cry. How could she have done that to me? It's my fault. I shouldn't have left. But at least, she could have wait for me to sign those papers. I move in the bed and the pain in my shoulder runs in my arm. I hate this! I hate everything!

 **Five days before**

I lay in my bed, staring at the celing. Tris still hasn't come and I don't expect her to do so. She could be with Eric right now for all I know. I hear a light knock at the door and Zeke comes in.

"Tobias! It's so good to see you alive! I knew you'd be back."

"Yeah...if you say so..."

"Of course it is. Tris will be so happy to see you."

I snort and glare at him.

"Leave, Zeke."

"What? I just arrived."

"Leave me alone now."

"Dude, why are you such an asshole? You know what? I am going to find Tris!"

"NO!" I yell. "I don't want to see her, I don't want to see you, I just want to be alone!"

I don't look at him as he leaves. Next, it's my mother who comes in. She sits on the bed next to me.

"How are you?"

I glare at her even though I shouldn't blame her.

"Sorry, it was stupid."

"Did you see Tris?"

"I don't think, we should talk about her..."

"Tell me." I demand.

If she knows something, I have to know too. I am sick of all the lies.

"I heard her talking with him on the phone..."

I close my eyes. I already know I will regret asking.

"...she spoke about their anniversary...their 5th anniversary..."

It hits me like a kick in the stomach, I could even say like a train. It's also the firs time I allow myself to cry on front of my mother. She is the only person who ever saw me cry beside Tris. How could I be so blind ?

 **Three days before**

I hear a light knock at the door and when it opens, I am happy to see my little girl. I wasn't expecting that and I almost break down crying. She is so beautiful, and she grew up a little. It felt like an eternity since I saw her. My mother is holding her with a smile.

Olaya is crying and she takes her arms out for me. My mom puts her on the bed and she falls in my arms. I hold her close, my hands shaking. I kiss her head then her cheek before watching her face.

"I missed you so much Princess, I am never leaving again!"

"I missed you daddy"

This word is powerful. Daddy. _Their 5_ _th_ _anniversary..._ Olaya is 4. Who said I am her father?

No! I have to be her father. I couldn't leave without her. If Tris leaves me, I would only have Olaa but if Olaya isn't mine, Tris has every right to take her away from me. I couldn't bear it.

I hold her closer and more tears fall. She sits on my lap as I rock her slowly.

"I think you have a lot of things to tell me"

She smiles and begins to tell me everything she did the past 5 months.

 **One day before**

Olaya has come everyday during three days, I noticed that she never leaves her necklace but I didn't get to see it. It must be something Tris gave her. As she leaves for the bathroom, Zeke comes in. I continue to stare at Tris' necklace, the one I found on our bed the day I left.

"Tobias? What are you thinking about?"

"Her"

He sighs and sits.

"Do you know that Tris is in a really bad shape? Please let her come"

I find myself nodding and he leaves. The little girl comes back. I watch her and I can't realize that she may not be my daughter. I push the button next to the bed and a nurse comes in.

"You called me?"

I wave my hand so she comes closer.

"I want to do a paternity test. How does it work?" I whisper so Olaya doesn't hear.

I doubt she could hear me since she is watching TV and she seems really focused on it.

"Well, we take your blood and the child's and we test them. Or we could take hair. It's totally free"

That's when I agreed to do this test. I need to be sure.

Olaya is sitting on my lap as I tickle her. She laughs and tries to escape but she can't. She screams and when I finally forget evrything, the door opens. I expect to see Zeke but instead, I see her. My wife. I freeze when I look in her eyes. Has she been crying? Was she a little concerned about me?

"Olaya, go with uncle Zeke please." She says.

The little girl kisses my cheek and I watch her leave with a smile. Tris closes the door and I close my eyes. It's just me and her now. As I open my eyes, I see how beautiful she is. I missed her so much. I noticed that she lost some weight. I am concerned. She may not care for me but I do for her. I am concerned.

I see that she was staring at my cast so I clear my throat.

"Hi." I say.

She walks slowly to me. I see tears in her eyes and I have this little spark of hope that tells me she didn't do it, she didn't leave me for Eric, she still loves me. But of course, everything shatters when her hand makes contact with my cheek. It hurts, especially on my still open cuts. I hold my cheek as the tears runs down hers.

"I didn't hear anything about you in fives months and you say 'hi'?" She yells.

I reach for her hand but she pushes it away.

"Tris, let me talk please."

"Why? So you can lie to me again? No let me guess...you're leaving again."

"Please..."

"Why didn't you want to see me? What did I do to you so you hurt me like that."

I snort and I can't control the anger that eats me.

"You have nothing to be hurt about. You are guilty of everything that happened."

"How do you dare?" She spits.

"Are you seriously asking? 'Do what you want Tobias but I won't be here at your return.' 'I prefer that Olaya doesn't have a father than having you.' Does it ring a bell? Or maybe you don't care anymore."

"You're not telling me that you forgot how you told me you were leaving only five days before your departure?"

"Because now it's my fault if you left me?"

"I didn't leave you. You left. Are you stupid? I am not the one who went on the other side of the world."

"No, you're not but you are the one who slept with my friend." I yell, unable to stop myself but it hurts to much.

Her eyes widens and I see how good she is at acting.

"What?"

"Yes, I know. I was too stupid to see it but now I know. When was the first time? Five years ago?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"And when did you plan on telling me?"

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" She demands.

"I asked for a paternity test. The results should arrive tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"So, were are the divorce papers you talked about?"

She lets out a sob and I feel bad for that. But I need to remind myself, she is the one who broke us.

"Did your mother tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me."

"Of course it does. I am sure it's your mother."

"Indeed, it's her. But I am glad she told me because I am sure you wouldn't have told me."

"She is lying Tobias. You know she always hated me. She didn't let me see you when you arrived."

"Why should I believe you? You didn't even take care of Olaya this week."

"It's all your fault. How do you think I reacted when you told Zeke you didn't want to see me?"

"Oh I don't know, slept with your lover?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." She yells.

"Eric. I'm talking about Eric. I know you saw him."

"He is a friend. Yes, I spent time with him. Yes, he took care of Olaya because you weren't there. But I never slept with him. I love you!"

I snort again and sits up. I wince once again because of my shoulder. I see that she moves to help me but I glare at her. I am done with all of this.

"I said what I wanted to say. You can leave now." I say.

She slowly walks backward to the door without leaving my eyes and I see pain in them.

"I never thought you could doubt of my feelings for you. You disappoint me Tobias."

"The feeling is mutual."

She leaves without anything else and I cry. I jumps up when she slams the door. I lay my head on the pillow and take a deep breath. That's not how I imagined the moment where I'd see her again.

The door bursts open and a furious Zeke comes in. He lets the door open and immediately yells at me.

"Are you stupid? Your wife is outside, broken, and you yell at her? She loves you too much but I can kick your ass and I will do it if you don't talk to her."

"She cheated on me!" I yell back.

I am sure he doesn't know that!

"No, she didn't. You have to stop believing your mother. What did she say about Tris?"

"Nothing." I reply.

What if my mother did do that? What if she did lie?

"You and I both know it's not the truth. Tell me."

"Tris didn't take care of Olaya and that she saw Tris with Eric at the fair. The one where I proposed to her."

"Your mother lied. If Tris didn't take care of Olaya, it's because Tris was in a kind of coma. She was in shock and passed out. Do you even know how Tris was in the late five months?"

"Is it true?" I quietly ask.

"Of course it is. Tris barely ate, barely slept. I am sure you saw how much she lost weight."

"Yeah, I saw it. I am worried about her but everything is happening so fast."

"She needs you Tobias. As much that Olaya needs you. She needs her father."

"She has Eric."

"Damn it Tobias. When will you listen? Tris didn't cheat on you and Olaya is your daughter."

I want to yell at him. Ask him how he could be so sure.

"I still want the test results."

"You know Tobias, you are like my brother. And as my brother, I won't hesitate to hit you."

"Go ahead, I don't care."

"I will find Tris so you can talk to her."

"No, don't! I need time."

I can't face her, knowing that she may said the truth and my mother may lie.

"You had 5 months."

"What is one day after five months?"

"One day too long"

He leaves more furious than anything and I close my eyes. How did we get here?

 **Two minutes before**

I lay on my bed alone. I don't know what I am doing... People would say nothing but I'd rather say I am thinking. Thinking of what? I don't know. I feel like everything fall apart around me and I can't do anything about that.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in"

It's the nurse. She has a paper in her hand and I feel my heart racing. It's the results. Yesterday, she took a thin strand of Olaya's hair and some of mine. I wouldn't let her touch Olaya with a needle.

She gives me the paper that I open slowly. I try to look at the results but I don't understand anything.

I look at her and she smiles.

"Her DNA matches with yours. She is your daughter and we are a certain about it."

I drop the paper, unable to breath. What did I do?

I accused her of cheating on me, I doubt her fidelity, I doubt our marriage.

I ask the nurse to leave and I am alone again. I take the paper and look at it. Then, I see that the results are almost the same except some alleles which must be Tris'. I unfold the end of the paper and I see those words.

 _Probability of Paternity: 99,999%_

I begin to cry because of my own stupidity. How could she even forgive me? I don't forgive myself.

I reach for my phone and dial Zeke's number. I have to talk to him.

"What do you want?" He demands.

"Zeke, I have to talk to you."

"Okay, I am on my way."

I realize that the only reason he accepted to come is because he heard my voice breaking.

I keep the paper in my hand and stare at the ceiling...two minutes? Five? One hour? I don't know.

The door opens but I don't move. It's like I can't move any of my muscles. I feel the paper being taken out of my hand. I turn my head to Zeke but he doesn't look at it.

"I am dying to tell you 'I told you so' but I'm not doing it. How do you feel?"

"Stupid. She will never forgive me."

He sits next to me.

"That's where you're wrong. Tris is scared, as much as you were. Do you really think she wants to leave you?"

"No..."

"I think you should talk to Tris today. I can call her if you want."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. Do you want to see Olaya? She is outside the room with Marlene."

"Yes... Have you seen my mother?"

"Nope, and I respect her because she is your mother but if I see her...I will not be responsible of what happens."

He leaves quickly as Olaya runs in. She jumps on my bed and in my arms. I hug her tightly with my eyes closed. She is my daughter.

She sits back on my lap, her tiny hand still holding her necklace.

"Honey, why do you hold your necklace like that?"

"Because I love it." She says smiling.

"Can I see it?"

She shows it to me and it's beautiful.

"Did mommy give it to you?"

She frowns at me.

"No, it's you!" I frown too. "My birthday. Eric said you give it to me."

I look at her, even more pained. Eric found a birthday present for her and told me it's from me. I feel so bad. I did accuse Eric's friendship too. Why am I so stupid?

"Look!" She says.

She takes the necklace and presses a button. The necklace opens and I see a picture. I remember that day. It was her third birthday and that day, Tris and I decided to have another child but I left one month later. And it never happened.

How could Tris forgive me? How could Eric forgive me? How could everyone forgive me? And one day, when she'll be old enough, how will Olaya forgive me for the divorce?

Everything is my fault.

 **As always, I hope you like it ^^**


	13. Try to forgive me

**Hello, I just wanted to say that this chapter is written in Tobias POV but also in Tris' POV at the end. I didn't want to do it but I just had too... I am sorry if it's disturbing...**

 **CHAPTER 13:**

 **TOBIAS POV:**

I am even more nervous than the day I asked Tris to marry me. I was almost sure she'd say yes that day but now, I don't know what will happen.

Zeke told me that Tris didn't want to see me so he left to talk to her and hopefully bring her back with him. Olaya left with Zeke so Tris and I are alone to talk and our girl won't hear us fighting. I know we will fight, that's how we solve our problems. It has always been that way.

I am bitting my nails, an habit that Tris usualy has. Looks like she is rubbing off on me, even if we are far away from each other.

"There's no way I am going in there, Zeke." I hear her voice beautiful voice argue.

"But you are. You have to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to see me. He asked me to leave yesterday."

"That's because he was confused and scared. He thought about everything that happened and wants to see you."

She doesn't answer but then the door opens. Zeke is holding her and puts her on her feet next to the bed.

"Zeke, don't do this. You can't make me."

"Come on Tris, don't act like a baby."

He leaves her in a chair and walks out the room. I look at Tris as she glares at Zeke. When he closes the door, she crosses her arms and stares at the floor.

"Tris? Please look at me."

"Why? So you can ask me to leave again? So you can blame for something I didn't once again?"

"If I asked you to come, it's..."

She snorts but I continue as if she didn't do it. She has every right to be mad at me.

"It's because I want to apologize."

She lifts her head and looks at me.

"What?" She mutters.

"I want you to know how sorry I am for everything I've said or done. You can yell at me, you can hit me, you can do whatever you want but please, don't leave me." I plead.

If I could, I'd be on my knees to beg. I try to take her hand but she doesn't let me.

"Why do you have to apologize? You could have stayed home or you could have not said that but you did them anyway. If you had just thought for a second, you wouldn't have to apologize right now, when it's too late."

She stands up and I try to stand too but it's impossible with my shoulder, my cast and the IV in my arm.

"Tris, please! Don't go!"

"I have to think too Tobias." And she leaves.

I lay my head on the pillow as everything around me is spinning. I close my eyes. I am not going to cry. I will not let her go, not without fighting for her.

A few seconds later, Zeke runs in. He looks stressed, I am immediately scared that something happened to Tris.

"What's wrong"

"Don't freak out! Tris is with the nurse."

"What?" I yell.

"Stop, she is going to be okay. She wasn't feeling well when she left the room. So she went to the bathroom and she threw up. But she is okay now."

I try to calm my breathing but it's nearly impossible. I know it's because of me, it's my fault.

"I said stop. She is okay, the nurse is only making sure Tris is able to leave."

"Zeke, I need you do something for me."

He nods and sits in the chair Tris was sitting in.

"I want you to buy a necklace for Tris and I'll repay you when I'll go home. Call me when you're in the jewelry shop so you can send me pictures. I don't care how much it costs. And if you can, buy as much roses as you can. She has to forgive me."

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

"No, it isn't."

"All right, I'll go tomorrow."

"No, you go now. Hurry up."

"Fine, but I have to make sure she can leave too."

After he left, I hear a faint knock.

"Come in."

And here comes the only person I didn't want to see. Evelyn. She comes in with flowers and a smile on her face but I only glare at her. Too bad I can't get up from my bed.

"I am sorry, I wasn't able to come earlier but Andrew Prior came a lot those past few days. He wanted to speak about Tris and with who Olaya will live when the divorce papers will be signed."

She turns around to face me from the vase in which she put her flowers and her smile fades.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know." I say.

"You know? What do you know?"

She tries to sit next to me but I stop her.

"Don't."

"I can't get in your head Tobias so tell me. What do you know?"

"You lied about Tris. You always lied. Did you once say the truth?"

"I never lied to you, Tobias. I don't know what this stupid blonde told you but she was lying."

I sit up even though it hurts.

"Don't you dare say that about her. She waited for me, she loves me and you were lying. I don't want to see you again."

"Tobias!"

"If I ever see you near Olaya or Tris, I will make you pay for it. If Tris and I get a divorce, I can promise you that you'll wish I was never born."

She begins to cry as she moves closer to me.

"I am your mother. You can't say that to me."

"Why not? You were there when I say that to Marcus and he was supposed to be my father. Maybe a life without parents is better for me."

She sobs loudly but I don't react.

"You can leave now, Evelyn."

She stands up then glares at me too.

"When she'll leave you for that guy, don't say I didn't warn you. Don't come back crying."

 **TRIS POV:**

"So everything is fine, you are free to go. I think your friend is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you"I say as I give her back the glass of water.

"Be careful." She says as I leave.

As she said, Zeke is waiting for me outside.

"How are you?"

"Fine, I just want to go home and take a nap."

He sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am fine. Drive me home please." I snap.

"Okay, let's go."

When we arrive, I go straight to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Zeke comes in then sits on the bed.

"Are you okay if I leave you alone?"

"Yes but I have a question. Why do you do all of this for us?"

"Because I know that you love each other and that you don't want to leave him. I also know that you're going to get back together."

"Of can you be so sure? I don't even know what I am going to do."

"It's okay, think about it."

He leaves after those words and I close my eyes, trying to sleep.

I wake up three hours later and it's almost 5 P.M. I decide to eat something and when I enter the kitchen, I see a huge bunch of roses. I don't know how many roses there are but I would say more than 30 flowers. I see a note next to it and a little box. I open it slowly and see that it contains a beautiful necklace. I cover my mouth with my hand when I see it. It's definitively made of diamond with a pendant that looks like a tear. Gorgeous isn't strong enough to describe it.

I pick up the note with the box still in my hand.

 _I know that I am an horrible father and an horrible husband but I love you. More than anything._

 _I may also be selfish because I don't want to loose you. And I want you to know that I will do_

 _anything to show you what you mean to me, so that's only the beginning._

 _Do you remember what I told your father when we announced our engagement? Just after he hit me?_

 _Please, think of that. Do that for us._

 _I love you!_

 _Tobias._

I wipe my eyes as I look back at the present. I can't believe he did that for me. What did he mean by "it's only the beginning"? If he continues like that, he'll spend all his money on me and I can't let him do that.

 _Do you remember what I told your father when we announced our engagement?_

How could I ever forget?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _My parents invited Tobias for dinner one week after he asked the didn't know how to tell them. Tobias was disappointed that I wasn't wearing the ring but I didn't want them to discover it like that. I was so nervous that I didn't eat a lot and my mother noticed._

" _Honey, what's wrong? You barely ate anything."_

 _I bit my lower lip as Tobias takes my hand in his._

" _We have something to tell you." I say._

 _My father drops his fork then glares at Tobias._

" _What did you do?" He spits at him._

" _Dad, he didn't do anything."_

 _Tobias turns his head towards me with his eyebrows furrowed._

" _That's not what I meant." I say to Tobias._

" _What?" My father yells._

 _I hide my face in my hands, unable to stand their stare. I take a deep breath then get up._

" _Where are you going Beatrice?" My father demands, obviously mad._

" _Doing the dishes."_

 _I take the plates and go in the kitchen. I immediately start to wash the plates. Soon enough, I feel two hands around my waist and lips on my cheek._

" _Your mother sent me" He says._

" _I am sorry, it's not what I wanted to say but I am so scared."_

" _I know but they have to know."_

 _I turn around in his arms and nod. He kisses me slowly._

" _Come on."_

 _He takes my hand and leads me to my parents. My mother looks at us when we come and my father looks furious._

" _Are you okay, Beatrice?" She asks me._

" _Yes, I was just nervous so..."_

" _If he got you pregnant, you can both leave this house." My father states._

" _Andrew!" My mother scolds._

 _I stare at my father, shocked by his reaction. Tobias must be too because he doesn't move._

" _I want them to know that. They are too young for that. They shouldn't event be doing that"_

" _She is 19. She can do whatever she wants."_

" _Not under this roof"_

 _I watch them arguing as if we weren't here. I clear my throat, more than ill at ease. They turn their head towards us._

" _I am not pregnant." I say._

 _My father relaxes immediately but I see something cross my mother's eyes._

" _But I am engaged."_

 _I think that my father is going to explode but my mother is smiling. She gets up and hugs us both._

" _It's wonderful!"_

 _I look at my father above her shoulder and he takes deep breaths._

" _Maybe the pregnancy wasn't that bad."_

 _My mother turns around, flabbergasted by this. My father gets up and stand in front of Tobias. He is smaller than my fiancé but Tobias is scared, making him seem smaller. Before any of us can move, my father's hand makes contact with Tobias' jaw. I immediately rush to Tobias to inspect his jaw. When I turn around to yell at my father, he pushs me aside and stands again in front of Tobias._

" _I have some questions for you. How much do you love her?"_

" _More than anything in the world" Tobias answers looking straight in his eyes, as if the blow didn't hurt him._

" _Are you aware she is only 19?"_

" _Of course, but 19 or 29 there is no age to be in love."_

" _Will you ever leave her?"_

" _I'd rather die than do this mistake."_

" _And if she leaves you?"_

 _Tobias looks at me when he answers._

" _I die"_

 _END FLASHBACK_

I close my eyes, tears slide on my cheeks. How could I be so dumb? He loves me but I pushed him away.

I sit at the table and look at the roses. They are beautiful. Then I look at the necklace and puts it around my neck. I take a look in the mirror and smile. I can't believe he did that for me.

We have to talk, once again.

 **As always, I hope you liked it ^^ And remember, I like to know what you think of it ! :)**


	14. The talk

**Here is the chapter you all wanted ! Yes, I mean there is Fourtris in this one !**

 **I really hope you like it ! :)**

 **CHAPTER 14:**

 **TRIS POV:**

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." I answer in the speaker of the phone as I sit on the couch.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I am fine, thanks. I was wondering if you could watch Olaya today."

"Of course we can. Are you going shopping with Christina?"

"No...I have to talk to Tobias."

"Oh, well...good luck"

"Thanks mom. I'll pick her up tonight."

"Alright. See you tonight then. I love you."

"Love you too."

I hang up and throw my phone on the couch next to me. I bury my head in my hands and take a deep breath.

It has been a week since Tobias sent me the necklace. And everyday, I could be sure to find a new bunch of roses in my kitchen. But it has to stop today, that's why I decided to see him.

The entire week, I didn't know if I should go to the hospital or think more about the situation. I was totally lost. I think that Olaya was the one who convinced me to see him. Since I couldn't stop her to go see him, she always told me what she did with him and his actions made we fall in love again. But I am ready to see him? Yes, I am.

As I drive to the hospital, I think of what may happen today. I don't know how things will go but I do know that our relationship will only work if today goes well. I park the car and quickly look at myself in the rear-view mirror. I sigh and walk out the car. I walk slowly in the hospital, trying not to freak out.

I sit in the waiting room, not quite ready to see him. I need to calm down first. I close my eyes and think of what I did yesterday night. Olaya was at my parent's and I was alone at home.

 _I sit on the couch, memory books everywhere around me, a bottle of red wine and a glass on the coffee table. I sit cross-legged and look at every photo. From the one we took on our first date to the one we took three weeks before he left._

 _I smile at the photos and I even cry a little in front of our wedding pictures. I look at the pictures when Olaya was born. It's a picture of him holding her, she is only a few hours old. He is smiling on every photo and he even has tears in his eyes on a few one. My favourite is the one where he is kissing her head with his eyes closed and her tiny hand is in the air and it looks like she is caressing his cheek. I pour another glass of wine as I continue to travel through our memories._

 _Then I found a picture of Olaya and Tobias. She must be one year old and she is trying to walk on her own. Tobias is behind her, holding her right hand so she can walk. She is looking at a butterfly, trying to catch it with her left hand. He has his other hand on her side to steady her so she doesn't fall. She looks like she is laughing and Tobias is smiling at the camera._

 _I drink some wine as I turn the pages. I stop on a picture where I am pregnant. I remember that day, it's the day before the one Olaya was born. We took the picture and 22 hours later, Tobias was driving me to the hospital._

 _That day, the weather was beautiful. This summer day wasn't too hot, that's why my parents decided to invite us for lunch. We were in the garden, hidden in the shadow of a tree. I sat on a bench as everyone was moving around me. My mother was setting the table as Tobias and my father were talking next to the barbecue. My parent's kitten, Mia, jumped on my lap and I immediately caressed her. She quickly began to purr. My mother looked at me and smiled as she saw the kitten._

 _Tobias came next to me and sat down, looking at the cat._

" _Well, looks like she really loves you"_

 _I nodded then took a sip of my water. I felt the baby move and apparently Mia did too because she jump off my lap, afraid. I put my hand on the baby to feel her foot against my palm._

" _She kicked?" Tobias asked._

" _Yeah, she is always kicking lately."_

 _He put his hand on my stomach._

" _When is your due-date, honey?" My mother asked._

" _In two weeks."_

" _You must be excited."_

" _We are. I can't wait to see our little girl." Tobias answered._

 _My father joined us with grilled food. We began to eat but the baby didn't stop kicking._

" _Did you choose a name?"_

" _We did, but we are waiting her birth to tell everyone."_

" _Then I hope she'll come soon"._

 _I smiled at my mother. I think Olaya heard us in my stomach._

I think of every moment we lived together and I realize that I don't want to let him go. I stand up and walk to his room. I slowly open his door.

I was afraid of what I could tell him when I'll see him but it's not important now since he is asleep. I sit in the chair next to his bed and resist to the urge of caressing his hair. I put my bag on the floor and slowly take off my coat without any sound because I don't want to wake him. The bags under his eyes prove that he hasn't been sleeping well lately.

That's why it has been an hour since I am sitting in this chair. I can't wake him. I have moved closer to the bed and I still watch him. I see him move and he pushs the cover off of him. I cover him again and I accidentally brush his arm but he doesn't wake up.

He moves again as I sit but then I hear him groan and he opens his eyes. He holds his shoulder which is probably hurting. He takes deep breaths to ease the pain.

After the pain is gone, he realizes I am here. His eyes widen and his hands clutch the sheets.

"Tris? What are you doing here?"

"I think it's time to talk."

He nods and we smile at each other. His eyes travel to my neck and he smiles more.

"So you received my present."

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't have to. You know I don't like it when you spend money on me."

"But you deserve it."

I look at the necklace then at him.

"How did you choose it?"

"Zeke sent me pictures and I just had to choose. I thought you would love this one."

"Yeah, I do."

"And I also wanted to remind you a promise I made a few years ago."

I frown at him. He chuckles at my reaction.

"Of course you don't remember. It was the day after our wedding when we left for our honeymoon. You cried in the plane because you were so happy and I felt bad because I made you cry. You kept telling you were happy and I promised you that day that I wouldn't make you cry ever again."

"But why did you choose that necklace?"

"I wanted to apologize because I broke my promise. I made you cry and I am more than sorry about that..."

"Tobias..."

"Please listen to me... As I said, I want to apologize but I also want you to know that whenever you cry or are hurting,I love you and it hurts me more to see you sad. This tear is the only one I ever want to see on you."

I wipe the tear sliding on my cheek and he smiles at me.

"What did I say? No tears."

I laugh lightly and wipe another one.

"I am sorry. I...I...I can't even tell you how happy I am to see you alive. I think I went throught the worst months of my life."

"I know... by the way, that's yours."

He takes something on the nightstand then puts it in my hand. I look at it and see it's the necklace I 'lost' the night he left.

"You had it? I thought I lost it."

"When you left it on the bed, it broke my hurt but then I realized that it was only a necklace. I think I would have lost it if you took off your wedding ring."

My fingers trace the gold band on my fourth finger as he says this.

"I never took it off...It's a part of me." I whisper.

He smiles and shows me his hand. I smile when I see the ring on his finger.

"You kept it too?" I ask, my voice thick with emotion.

"I put it on as soon as I woke up."

The tears fill my eyes again. I don't know how I got so emotionnal, maybe because I missed him like crazy and I am just relieved to talk to him as if nothing happened.

"How is Olaya?" He asks.

"She is fine and with my parents. She keeps talking about you."

"Really?"

"Tobias...when will you understand that she is your daughter and she loves you more than anything in this world? She needs a father."

He shrugs and looks at his hands.

"Well, she had Eric..."

His words hit me like a blow in the face. We were talking and laughing together but he has to mess everything up.

"Nothing happened with Eric." I spit.

He looks up and frown. I take my purse and my coat, ready to leave.

"I can't believe you still think that."

"Tris! No! That's not what I meant."

I turn around to see him with his wide eyes.

"What did you mean then?"

"I just wanted to say that Eric was here to be with her when I couldn't. I didn't mean anything else."

I sit back down then put my head in my hands.

"But he isn't her father. She can spend time with our friends but they will never replace you."

"I know... I want to promise you something...from now on, every time I am asked to leave, we will decide together. I won't decide alone anymore."

"Really?" I say while crying.

"Of course. We are married and that means we decide together. I was just too stupid to realize it. And I am sorry."

I stand up and fall on him to hug him. I hold him against me, my hands around his shoulders. His arms snake around my waist as he holds me tightly against him. I hide my head in his neck while I cry but he only rubs my back.

"I love you Tris. I love you so much." He whispers.

I look at him in the eye before I crash my lips on his. I feel like I am breathing for the first time in months. The cold feeling in my stomach I felt once he left disappears slowly and is replaced by heat. My right hand moves up to his hair and I grab them in my fist. We kiss to forget everything we went through. Our betrayal. Our anger. Our sadness. Our accusations. Everything.

I lay next to him on his tiny bed but never stop kissing him. The kiss turns more passionate as seconds pass. We finally found each other again and the love is the same as it was when we met all those years ago.

"I love you." I whisper between kisses.

He pulls away to look at my face as his finger caresses my cheek. We don't hide our smile. We are happy again, we are together again.

"Am I forgiven?" He asks.

"I am still working on that." I say, putting my head on his chest.

He sighs but he doesn't say anything. He must know that I can't forgive him right away. Or maybe I already forgave him but I need to trust him again. I don't know.

However, he promised to talk more with me. He is trying to be forgiven. I have to try for us.

I close my eyes when he slowly runs his fingers up and down my arm. He knows I love when he does that.

"How long do you have to stay here?" I ask.

"One more week. Then I can go home but I still have to rest. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know...and also because Olaya is always asking."

He laces our fingers together then plays with them. I listen to his heart and his breathing but I feel his chest moving in an unsteady pace and rather quickly. I look up at him and see the tears in his eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I ask as I wipe his cheeks.

"I am sorry."

"You can tell me."

"It's just...I was so scared I lost you because I was stupid. And I just realize now that I am the luckiest man in the world."

I sigh but don't say anything for a few minutes.

"I don't want to pick up a fight or something but do you know what has your mother done?"

"I know she lied about you... I told her not to come near you again and that I didn't want to see her again."

"That's not the only thing she did... When you came back and were still uncouscious, I came here as soon as possible. I wanted to see you and make sure you were alright but your mother didn't allow me to see you."

"What? How?"

"She told the doctors I wasn't your wife. They believed her because she is your mother and I was only a girl who wanted to see you. But when Zeke told them we were married, you told him you didn't want to see me..."

"She did what? It's her fault. She lied, she manipulated me and almost broke us up. If you were here when I woke up we could have talked earlier." He says with hatred in his voice.

"I just thought you needed to know..." I whisper, a little afraid of what he'll think of me after what I said.

"I am glad you did. I'll have to talk to her again."

He kisses me to prove he isn't mad at me.

"I also wanted to say that we need to do something for Zeke to thank him. You don't know how much he helped me when you left and when you were here. I don't even know if we can thank him enough for everything he did."

"I totally agree and we'll find something. He deserves it."

I turn around so I lay on my stomach and look up at him. I put my lips on his, I can't stop myself from doing this. He smiles in the kiss then holds my neck to keep close to him. We kiss slowly for a few minutes when we are interrupted by the door. We pull away to see Eric with Olaya in his arms. Eric is smiling at us and I immediately see that Tobias is tensed. He hasn't talked to Eric yet.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt but the little princess wanted to see her father."

He sits her on the other side of the bed than begins to leave.

"Eric, I am sorry." Tobias says.

"Don't worry about that. We'll talk another day. Bye."

After he has left, I look at Olaya who is already clinging to him. He has one arm around her and the other around me. He is widely smiling at us, even though I know his shoulder must hurt him.

"I just want to stay like that forever." He whispers.

I caress Olaya's cheek then kiss his.

"Me too." I answer.

Our daughter looks up at me and I smile.

"Now, back to you young girl. I thought you were staying with grandma and grandpa today?"

"I wanted to see daddy."

Tobias moves some hair out of her face and smiles. She sits on his stomach which makes him grunt but she doesn't care. I put a hand on her back because I know that she can move a lot and I don't want her to fall.

"When do you go home?" She asks him.

He looks at me and I smile.

"Told you."

"Next week, princess." He says.

She claps in her hands then lays on him. She always does that when he comes back, she never leaves him and she never stops talking to him.

"Do you leave again?" She asks him.

"Not now, I don't have to work for the next 8 months." He tells her.

She sits again then look at us with a big smile.

"Yay! Can I have a brother then?"

 **I hope you'll take some time to write a review to tell me what you think of this chapter ! Thank you all for reading this story ! :D (It's not the end yet ;) )**


	15. He's back

**Hi ! So...I just wanted to tell you that we are almost at the end of the story and I thought to you wanted to know it :) I planned on writing two more chapters ! I can't tell you all how thankfull I am for all of your reviews and your kind words !**

 **I also wanted to say that the next chapter will happen a few months later, I would have continued the story but I run out of idea and time.**

 **Anyway...Enjoy ! ;)**

 **CHAPTER 15:**

One month and a half have passed and now Tobias is allowed to go home. Olaya doesn't know. She is really sad because she thinks that he won't be here for Christmas next week. It's just a present delivered a little early.

I slowly close her bedroom door as not to wake her from her nap. I decided to clean up the house before his return. I am nervous because after more than 6 months since he has left, he will finally be home again with us.

I begin with the kitchen, earphones plugged in my ears. I move my hips with the music. It's really relaxing. I throw the sponge in the sink before I turn around. I wasn't expecting to see Christina sitting on a chair.

"Christina!" I whisper with a hand on my racing heart.

"Do as if I wasn't here." She smiles.

I raise an eyebrow while putting my phone and the earphones on the table.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, sitting on the counter top.

"I just wanted to chat a little."

She gets up and prepares everything she needs for a tea.

"Do you want one?"

"Yes, please."

We prepare our cups together and I smile at her lightly swollen stomach. She is showing a little but we only see it because we know.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Fine, just one problem : morning sickness."

"Yeah I remember. I would throw up every day and I think Tobias almost drove me to the hospital because he thought I was dying."

She laughs at this but I see something is wrong.

"What is it?"

She sits, cupping the mug in her hands.

"Will has been asked to leave one month after the baby's birth."

"And he wants to go?"

"I don't know...He gets mad every time I bring it up. I am so scared Tris. The accident that happened six months ago reminded me that one day, he could not come back."

I sit next to her and hug her just before she breaks down in sobs. I know she is emotionnal and that she can't help it.

"I am sorry." She apologizes.

"Don't be. I know how it feels."

She wipes her tears then smiles.

"Speaking of kids, where is Olaya?"

"Sleeping in her room."

"So... did you talk to him about a baby?"

"Yes, we talked about it. We don't know... On the one hand, we want to have another child but on the other hand, what if he isn't here for the birth or the first birthday or he doesn't come back? I can't take care of two kids alone."

"You still have time to think about it."

"I know..."

"When does he come home?"

I look at Olaya's door to see it still closed.

"I am picking him up at 5. Could you come and watch Olaya as I go to the hospital?"

"Of course."

Two hours later, it's time to wake Olaya or she won't sleep at all tonigh. I enter her bedroom, she is still sleeping peacefully. I really don't want to wake her but I have to. I kneel on the floor and caress her hair.

"Olaya... sweetheart..."

She moves a little, a frown grows on her face but she doesn't open her eyes. I kiss her cheek while I caress her hair. She rubs her eyes with her fist.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask her.

She nods but I see she is still tired. I take her in my arm and walk to the living room. Christina is waiting for us. I put Olaya on Christina's laps and stand up.

"You are staying with aunt Christina, okay? I have to do the shopping for tonight's dinner."

She nods again as Christina laughs.

"I won't be long." I say.

"Go!" Christina smiles.

I leave after another kiss on my daughter's forehead.

In his room, Tobias is already dressed. His shoulder is still in a cast but not his leg. He still needs a crutch to walk though.

I knock on the door and he turns around, leaving his bag open. His smile widens then he continues to pack his bag.

I walk to him and help him with his clothes.

"Hi."

"Hello."

He kisses me before he closes his bag. I approach him and he hugs me tightly.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask.

"More than ready. I am sick of this place."

I take his bag since he can't carry it with his arm in a cast and the other holding the crutch. He quickly signs the papers that allow him to leave and we walk to the car.

As I drive, I feel his hand on mine and he laces our fingers together.

"Olaya doesn't know you are coming home."

In the corner of my eye, I see his head turn toward me and I smile more.

"You didn't tell her?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise for her."

I park the car then help him again. I take the bag and unlock the door. I leave the bag next to the door and ask him to wait outside.

Christina is sitting with Olaya on the coutch, watching her favorite movie.

"Hello" I say.

Christina smiles at me but Olaya is focused on the TV.

"Olaya? I have a surprise for you."

She turns her head, closes her eyes and takes her hand out. I laugh but help her up.

"No sweetheart, it's waiting for you"

I take her hand and lead her to the door. She looks at me for an approval. She opens it then looks outside. Her mouth opens and she jumps.

"Daddy!"

She runs outside to hug him. Well, to hug his right leg that isn't in a cast. He lets go of the crutch then lift her up with his left arm. She clings to him as he closes his eyes to hug her. I join them and hug them both. Christina tiptoes behind us to leave, she waves at me and I answer with a smile.

Olaya straightens in his arm to look at him.

"Cold!"

We both laugh and I take her from his arm so he can walk inside. She sits on his lap on the couch as I begin to cook. I decided to cook his favorite meal, grilled potatoes with a steak. Sometimes, I hear our daughter's laugh then his.

I prepare chicken wings for Olaya. I quickly finish and put everything on the table. I join them in the living room to call them but I stop when I see them. She is talking to him about something that must be boring but he looks at her as she was telling the most important thing she ever said. I can see how much he loves her and I now realize he must have been crushed when he thought she wasn't his. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

I clear my throat and he looks up.

"It's ready."

She leaves his laps to walk in the kitchen. He stays on the couch and watches her leave. I take her place but I straddle his right leg and put my hand around is neck.

"You have no idea how much I missed you both." He whispers.

I cup his cheeks with my hands then kiss his lips. His hands wrap around me.

"Believe me, I know."

"I can't wait to just hold you tonigh and sleep, holding you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I connect our lips but Olaya calls us and we have to pull away.

"Tonight" He whispers.

I get up then walk in the kitchen where Olaya tries to take some potatoes. Of course, she can't and spreads them on the table as she drops the spoon. I shake my head at her. She is impatient. Just like her father.

That night, we allow Olaya to stay up a little longer so she can stay with Tobias. He sits on the couch next to me, his left arm around me and she lays next to him with her head on his lap. We are watching a movie that Olaya loves but she doesn't listen to it. She keeps babbling, about what? I don't know.

I lay my hide on my husband's shoulder and close my eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's time for you to go to bed." Tobias tells her.

"But I'm not tired."

Just as she says this, she yawns. I smile at her then follow her in her room. I help her to go to bed and put her pajamas on. I put the fluffy cover on her. The door opens, Tobias comes in. He sits on her bed and caresses her cheek.

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you so much."

He kisses her then stands up. After I kiss her too, I follow him out of the room. We slowly close the door and stand in front of it for a moment.

We smile at each other and then I can stop myself and hug him.

"Let's go to bed."

I quickly change in one of his shirt and sweatpants. But he is just looking at me with his t-shirt in his hand.

"Could you help me with that?"

"Sure."

I take it from his hand as he sits on the bed. I help him and once his arms are in the holes, I slowly let the garment fall on his chest, trailling my hands on his skin. I leave my hands on his stomach under his t-shirt. He puts an arm around me to pull against him. He lays his head on my stomach. My hands move from his abs to his hair. I slowly caress them.

"I love you so much" He whispers against my stomach. "Don't leave me...never."

I close my eyes as a single tear find it's way on my cheek. I take his arms off me but still hold his hand.

"Come on, you need to rest."

He sighs but doesn't say anything he lays on his side of the bed, one hand under his head staring at the ceiling. I crawl next to him, my chin on his torso.

"Will you forgive me one day?" He asks.

"I have forgiven you. I am just scared it will happen again..."

"It won't. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I move so I lay on my side next to him, my head on his arm and my hand on his chest.

"Have you talked to Eric?" I ask.

"No.. I don't know how."

"Do you want me to be here?"

"Yes..."

"Then, we'll call him tomorrow. Okay?"

"All right."

I connect our lips in a loving kiss but Tobias isn't satisfied and he deepens it. I smile when his hand tickles my backbone. He leaves my mouth for my neck. I close my eyes, enjoying this feeling too much.

He suddenly stops and falls on his back.

"I am sorry." He says holding his shoulder.

"It's alright. You have to rest."

I cuddle in his chest with a smile on my face. I have wished so many times to have him back with me and now, here he is.

"Tris... I want a baby." I look up at him, surprised by his sentence. "I want to show you how much I love you. I know you want a baby, I can see it in your eyes when you look at Olaya or when you are talking with Christina or Shauna. And I just want you to be happy. But I also know you are scared. I wish I could only stay with you but I can't. However, I can promise that I will only leave when I will have to."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent. I had time to think and I made a decision. What is yours?"

"You know what I want." I answer with a smile.

He tries to kiss me but I stop him.

"But we have to wait until you're healed. We can't have a baby if you can't even walk."

"I can still kiss you." He argues.

"All right." I sigh as if it bothers me but I could kiss him every second of my life.

We fall asleep in each other arms for the first time in 6 months.

The next morning when I open my eyes, I am surprised to see Olaya laying with us. Tobias is watching her sleep with a smile on his face.

"Good morning."

He looks up at me.

"Good morning."

"When did she come?"

"Around 3 a.m. She said she had a nightmare but I think she just wanted to be with us."

I smile at our angel sleeping.

"I called Eric." He says. "He is coming in two hours."

"I am going to take a shower then."

I quickly kiss him then get up. As I stand in the shower, I can't help but think of what may happen with Eric.

Tobias is nervously tapping his foot. I put my hand on his leg to keep it still but as soon as I let it go, he taps it again. Eric should arrive soon and Olaya is in her room.

"I don't know what to say to him."

"You could begin with 'I am sorry'. It's often a good start when you want to apologize."

We are interrupt by the doorbell. Tobias takes a deep breath but I stand up. I open the door to let Eric enter and he smiles at me.

"Hello Tris. How are you?"

"Hi. I am fine thanks. Come in."

I close the door behind him. He walks in the living room where Tobias is standing.

"Eaton."

"Hello Eric."

I sit on the couch then pull on Tobias' hand to make him sit too. Eric makes himself comfortable in front of us.

"I am sorry." Tobias says but that's all he says.

"Honey, when I said it's a beginning, I meant you have to say something after that." I whisper.

"I know but I don't know what to say."

He closes his eyes and rubs his face with his hand. I look at Eric who is smiling, clearly amused of Tobias' embarassement but when he looks up, Eric's face is expressionless. I think I know what he wants to do.

"I am sorry I accused you of..."

"...sleeping with your wife?"

"Yeah...and..."

"...making you believe Olaya wasn't yours?"

"Well...not really... but I mean, yeah...but..."

I rub his back to calm him. I wouldn't be surprised if he throw up.

"I am really sorry I doubt of your friendship. You were just a friend and you took care of Olaya for me. I am sorry."

"You really think you can be forgiven? Because your sexy wife decided to forgive you doesn't mean I will forgive. How could you think I would do that to you? You really are the biggest idiot on the planet."

I try not to laugh because I know Eric is just acting. That's what I learned about him, he loves to prank people.

Tobias bows his head and takes a deep breath. Eric smiles then takes a step forward.

"But that's why we are friends, right? Because we are two idiots."

Tobias lifts his head up, startled. He sees Eric smiling and frowns.

"You know Tobias. I am not stupid. I know you were scared but let me tell you something. The first time I saw Tris, she was at the swimming pool with Olaya and Matt. When I knew the kids were sleeping, I sit next to her. I tried to pick up her but she clearly said she was happily married."

I can't help myself and burst in laughter. They both look at me as if I lost my mind.

"Eric, if what you told me is a pick up line, I understand why you don't have a girlfriend right now."

"What did he say?" Tobias asks.

"I brought Olaya's tent so she could sleep in it and Eric asked me if he wanted to play around in this tent with him."

Tobias glares at his friend who hold his hand up.

"Calm down, I was just testing her."

"You called her sexy earlier." Tobias spits.

"Don't be jealous. Tris is a pretty woman but she isn't my type. I am sorry Tris, but you don't have enough tattoos."

I smile as does Tobias. He puts his arm aroud me.

"You really are an asshole. I was so nervous to talk to you and you pranked me again."

"What can I say? Old habits die hard."

I lace my fingers with Tobias' and Eric smiles.

"I am glad you're home, Eaton. I loved spending time with your daughter but I don't think I would have been able to stand her glares any longer."

"What?"

"Dude, she really is your daughter. When I was even speaking with Tris, she would glare at me. One time, I wanted to help her with her drawing, you know to help her spell a word but she just glared again. Then she told me that I couldn't help her because only her daddy could help her with that and I wasn't her daddy. She may only be four, she can be really scary sometimes."

Tobias smiles proudly but I elbow him in the ribs.

"I am sorry Eric, I didn't know she was so scary." I say

Tobias doesn't stop smiling. I am about to say something to him because even if he is proud of her, it's isn't okay for her to react like that.

"What? I am proud of her. She protects her parents and she is only four."

Tobias kisses my forehead, probably as happy as I am right now.

 **As always, I would love to know what you think of it ! :D**


	16. I want a brother

**Thank you again for your reviews and your support!**

 **CHAPTER 16:**

 **TOBIAS POV:**

 _I left for a run. See you later. I love you ~Tris_

Of course she already left, it's already 9 a.m.

Tris has been running every day after work because she thinks she gained some weigh. I didn't see anything but she said Christina did.

Now that I am home again, I spend my mornings at the gym to gain some muscles again. My injured shoulder healed two months again and it has been three months since I can walk again without a crutch.

Sometimes, I catch Tris staring at my shoulder and her eyes fill with tears because she knows I could be dead right now. I couldn't be able to take care of Olaya or fall asleep with Tris in my arms. She often thinks I am sleeping when she thanks me for being here. I just let my eyes closed as she lets a few tears drop. She was as scared as I was but it took a lot of time for me to understand it.

I zip up Olaya's coat. She is ready to go outside. I put on my own jacket and take her hand in mine. I love to go for a walk with her. She often tells me what she did at school but then she is distracted by the nature around us and abruptly stops talking.

I close the front door behind us and begin to walk. Olaya walks next to me, hidden behind her clothes. The weather is still very cold for April and I don't want her to catch a cold. Tris even said she would choke one day but I can't help it if I am so protective.

Olaya takes my hand and I smile down at her. She returns the smile then looks down at her feet.

"What did you do at school yesterday?" I ask her.

"We learn to plant veggies in the garden."

"Really? So you can help me when I'll have to do it!"

She offers a smile, Tris' smile. I take her in my arms as she laughs.

"I can walk daddy. I am a big girl."

"I know you are but you will always be my baby girl."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess."

She lays her head on my shoulder as I continue to walk. I listen to her but she keeps playing with my hair, as her mother she loves them. Tris loves to play with them, I don't even know why.

I sit with her on a bench, still listenning to what she has to tell me. She looks at me with her big eyes, red nose from the cold air and her blond hair falling on her shoulders. She looks so much like her mother, I am always amazed.

"Daddy, I am cold."

"Do you want a hot chocolate?"

"Yay!"

We sit in the coffee shop, each a hot chocolate in hand.

"Where is mommy?"

"She is running. She should be home when we come back."

She carefully drinks her hot chocolate then looks at me with cocoa on her lips.

"Just like her mother." I say.

"What have I done now?" A voice says behind me.

I turn around to look at a breathless Tris.

"Hey honey. What are you doing here?"

"Mommy!"

Olaya moves to hug Tris but she takes a step back.

"Don't touch mommy. She is sweating."

"Well, to answer your question, I ran by the coffee shop and when I looked through the window, I just saw you smiling and laughing with another girl. I got really jealous and wanted to see this girl by myself. And she is beautiful."

Tris kisses our daughter's cheek.

"Well, I am going to go. See you at home and have fun."

She kisses my lips, Olaya's forehead and leaves again.

A few minutes later, I help my daughter to put her coat back on. I take her hand and we leave the coffee shop. When we arrive at home, I take off her coat and she jumps on the couch. Tris gets out of the bathroom in a towel and smile.

"Already home? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we did. How was you run?"

"It was fine."

I take her in my arm but she tries to get free.

"Tobias, let me go. I have to get dressed."

"Why? I like you like that."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too. Not let me go."

"Fine." I grunt.

I kiss her perfect lips but as I let go, I grab the towel. Unfortunately for me, she noticed.

"Tobias." She warns.

"What?"

"Are you aware that you are really pissing me off right now?"

"Come on, Tris. I am teasing you." I say poking her side.

"If you want to keep your fingers, you better keep them away from my body."

I take a step closer but she frows.

"Tris, what happened? Why are acting like that?"

"I don't know...can you just let me go?"

I drop her waist that I even didn't notice I was holding. She takes a step back then walk to our bedroom. I sit next to Olaya who seems oblivious to what just happened. She just lays against me but keeps watching the TV. I caress her hair slowly but a noise from the bathroom startle me. I turn my head and so does Olaya.

"Stay here." I tell her.

I walk to the door and knock softly.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am fine. I-I'm coming."

I hear a noise on the other side of the door then nothing.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

I try to turn the doorknob but it's locked.

"Please let me in."

"I am fine Tobias."

"Then open this door!"

"Give me a minute."

I begin to get frustrated by her behaviour.

"Tris! I will break this door if..."

"Daddy?"

I quickly turn around. Olaya is behind me.

"Are you yelling at mommy?"

I kneel in front of her and smile.

"Of course not, princess. Everything is fine, I promise. But I have to talk to mommy. Can you go in your bedroom, please?"

She nods and leaves. I turn back to the bathroom door.

"Tris, it has been a minute...now open this door."

"No!"

"What are you hiding?"

The door bursts open and something hits my face. As fast as it openned, the door is closed. I knock loudly on the door.

"Now, I want an explanation." I yell.

She slowly opens the door. I expect to see her mad at me for something I did, but she just looks at me with a huge smile.

"Wh...why are you smiling?" I ask her, confused.

"Obviously, you didn't look at it!"

She bends down and picks up the thing that hit me. She places it in my hand but closes my fingers around it.

"Tris. I need an explanation. I really don't want to fight with you but you really are beginning to piss me off too."

"Look at it, babe."

"No, no, no... you are not using the 'babe' card."

"Tobias, shut up and look at it."

I take a deep breath to calm down then do what she demands. She looks at me with a big smile but I can reciproque it because it seems I lost the ability to breath.

I stare at the little plus on the white stick. My hands are shaking and Tris puts her hands on mine to steady them.

"We are having a baby?" I whisper.

"Yes, we are."

I wipe a tear on her cheek then pull her to me. I hug her tightly but I can't resit the urge to spin her around. She clings to me with a laugh and I can't let her go, it seems she doesn't want to either because she wraps her legs around me.

We fall on the couch, me on top of her and I kiss her passionately. I hold her right cheek with my hand then I trail kisses to her stomach. I pull up her shirt to face her skin. I caress her stomach, kiss it with sweet words.

"Christina was right." Tris says.

"Yes, she was." I agree with more kisses.

She puts her hand on mine on her stomach.

"Tobias, you're not leaving, right?"

"I am not going anywhere."

She smiles and she seems relieved.

"That's why you didn't open the door? You were scared?"

"Yeah..."

I stare at her slightly swollen stomach and smile.

"You didn't tell me you stopped taking your pill."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I threw it away about one month and an half ago, maybe two months ago."

"I think we should tell Olaya."

"Are you sure you are ready for the 'where does the baby come from?' talk?"

"Maybe not... but we still have to tell her"

"I know. Come on, let's go."

I pull her up after stealing one more kiss. We walk to Olaya's room when the doorbell rings.

"Go in her room, I think I scared her earlier when I yelled. I'll come later." I say.

One last kiss and I let her go.

My smile immediately disappears when I see who is on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I spit.

"You are my son and I didn't hear from you in months. I am worried."

She enters without asking and I don't close the door.

"Get out!"

"Tobias, I know you don't want this...So, where is Olaya? I miss her."

"Evelyn, I told you to get out."

"I am your mother, you shall call me mom."

I slam the door behind me.

"I stopped calling you mom the day you decided to break my marriage." I yell.

"Break your marriage." She scoffs. "Your marriage was already broken, you just needed a little help."

"Help? Help? When was the last time I asked you for help? Keep thinking, I don't know neither."

"What do you mean?"

"When I see Tris, I know what a true mother looks like. She wants the best for her child no matter what it costs her. You never did that for me."

"Tobias, don't overreact."

"Do you think this is overreacting? Why did you never go to the police to tell them about Marcus? Why did I have to wait for my sport teacher to notice the bruise on me to be free from his belt? I know why...because you were too focused on yourself to know that your 13-year-old boy nearly died twice."

"That never happened, I would have known."

I loose it at this moment. I grab her arm and lead her to the door.

"You ever come back and I'll make you pay for all I went through because of you."

"You wouldn't dare."

I push her out the door on the porch with force.

"Try me."

I slam the door in front of Evelyn's shocked face. I rest my forehead against the door and close my eyes.

Small arms wrap around me from behind, caressing my stomach.

"Why did you never tell me?" Her voice is low and thick with emotions.

I turn around to face her and she clings to me.

"It wasn't a thing I wanted to be reminded of."

"I love you."

"I love you too. My past stays in the past. Now, you, Olaya and the baby are everything I need."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am. Come on, we have to talk to Olaya."

Together, we walk to our daughter's bedroom where she is drawing on the ground.

"Olaya?" Tris asks.

The little girl looks up with a frown.

"We would like to talk to you."

"What did I do?"

"You did nothing wrong sweetheart. We just have to tell you something."

Tris sits on the bed next to me as I sit Olaya on my lap. Tris bites her nails but I take her hand to make her stop.

"Do you remember what you asked us when daddy was at the hospital?" Tris asks.

Olaya shakes her head to say no.

"Do you remember what you asked us on daddy's birthday?"

Once again she shakes her head.

"Do you remember what you asked me yesterday?"

She looks like she is thinking and I almost laugh out loud at her face. She is so cute without even trying to be, just like her mother.

"Can I have a brother?" She asks quietly.

"Mommy and daddy discussed a lot about it. Are you sure you are ready to be a sister?"

She nods her head, so fast that I am afraid her head will fall off her neck.

"Well, we think you are too. And you are going to be a sister."

"Really?"

I kiss her forehead with a smile.

"Yes. Are you happy?"

"Yay! Where is it?"

"It is in mommy's tummy. It will grow in there. Don't you remember Aunt Shauna's tummy?"

"Yes! It was big like this!"

She opens her arms as if she wanted to hug me.

"Not like that but it was big. The baby was in her tummy too."

"But who put it here?" She asks while pointing my stomach.

"Daddy did. He gave me a seed that will grow into a baby and I keep it here so it's safe."

I try not to laugh but that's what we agreed to tell her if she ever asks this question.

"Daddy gave it to Aunt Shauna too?"

Tris bites her lower lip to not laugh and I find myself doing the same thing.

"No, Uncle Zeke gave it to Aunt Shauna and daddy gave it to me."

"Give me your hand." I say.

I grab her little fingers and put them on her mother's stomach. She caresses it slowly but then frowns. I see she pushes on it more.

"Where is it?"

"You can't feel it now. It's still too small."

"But..."

"Don't worry, you'll feel it soon enough."

"When can I see it?"

"We don't know, in maybe 8 months."

"Okay." She says with a sigh as if she was bored but I know she isn't.

She does that when she doesn't want to wait but still have to. Tris does the same thing. I am still amazed of her similitaries with Tris.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know."

"Well, I want a boy."

 **I hope you like it!**

 **I'll post the last chapter as soon as possible! ;)**


	17. Leaving again?

**Here is the last chapter for you. I hope you are ready for it!**

 **CHAPTER 17:**

 **TRIS POV:**

I feel like a whale. I am eight months along in this pregnancy and I can't wait for this baby to be born.

Tobias and Olaya are so sweet with me. He always makes sure I have everything I need and Olaya 'scolds' the baby when the baby moves to much. She wants a brother but we know we are having a daughter. But she is stubborn and always says 'he' because she thinks the baby will turn into a boy if she says so.

I pick up the clothes she scattered on her bedroom floor when I hear a sigh. I turn around to be face to face with Tobias. He takes the clothes I am holding.

"What did I say, Tris?"

"I have to stop cleaning around in the house because I will be too tired." I respond in a bored voice.

"You know I only do that because I care about you. I want you and our little girl to be healthy."

"We are fine, Tobias."

"I know but don't do things where you have to bend okay?"

"Alright."

He kisses my forehead with a hand on my stomach. The baby kicks against his palm immediately.

"Do you want to take a nap? She seems pretty restless."

"I could sleep a little bit."

"I'll clean her room with her. Just lay down."

"Thanks."

He kisses me again before I go to our bedroom. I try to rest but I can't. I need to move and do something. I get up and begin to fold our clothes in the drawer. Tobias would get pissed off if he sees me doing that but I really don't care. I fold his jeans when I see a letter. I take it in my hands. I will myself to not open it but I open it.

I hold it with shaking hands as I read it.

… _.Mr Eaton... The U.S. army... To leave for our camp in Iraq for a period of 13 months..._

I drop the letter with a gasp. I begin to breath heavily as I think of it. Tobias will leave. I pick it up again slowly.

 _The date of your departure is on the 12_ _th_ _of October._

October? Next month? No, no, no, no! He can't! He can't leave me again. He didn't tell me anything! He is doing it again! But..but he promised!

I quickly put the letter in the folded clothes. I try not to cry but I already know the tears are sliding on my cheeks. I am heavily breathing as I lay on my bed and cry. The last time I cried like that, Tobias left for 5 months and came back in casts. And now, he will leave again.

I sob loudly unable to get up. Tobias immediately comes in, running to me.

"Tris, what happened?"

I try to stop crying and don't let him touch me. He lied again. I can't believe he did it again. I wipe my tears

"It's okay. I just panicked, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I get up then walk in the bathroom. I wipe my eyes and do my makeup. I quickly put on a dress. I walk out, Tobias is sitting on the bed probably waiting for me.

"Can I have an explanation?" He asks.

I take the letter with Zeke's name on it.

"I think it's time to talk to Zeke." I respond.

I take my bag before I look at myself in the mirror. Tobias grabs my arm to turn me around.

"Tris! Will you talk to me? Why are you like this?"

"I am okay, Tobias. Now let's go!"

"What did I do? Why are you mad at me?"

"Me? Mad? Not at all!"

He sighs but doesn't push it further. He helps Olaya in the car as I struggle to sit in. He tries to help me but I just tell him to go away. I eventually sit with a sigh. I can't wait for this little girl to be out of me, even if it means that Tobias isn't here.

"Tris, why are you crying?" He gently asks.

"I am not crying." I say while wiping my cheeks.

He drives to Zeke and Shauna's house safely as if he was carying the most important objects in the world in his car. Once he has parked the car, he helps Olaya out of her sit and she runs to the front door as soon as her feet hit the ground. We both watch her with a smile but it fades when he tries to help me.

"I am good, go with her."

I slowly get out when Shauna joins me.

"Look at you! You are beatiful."

"I look fat." I answer as I hug her.

"No, you aren't. I can't wait to meet this little girl."

I nod with a smile but the smile slowly fades and the tears come back.

"Hey...what happened?"

"He is leaving Shauna. He is leaving next month."

"Are you sure? The baby will be born in less than a month, do you really think he will leave?"

"You know him as much as I do. He will leave."

"Calm down, think about the baby. Did you ask him?"

"No...I can't."

"Alright, let's not think about that right now. Come in and take a seat, you must be exhausted."

I nod as she leads inside and sits me on the couch. I hear Tobias laughing with Zeke in the kitchen. Mayanne is on the floor with Olaya next to her.

"So, why did you decide to come?" She asks me.

"I'd rather talk about it with our husbands here if you don't mind."

"Not at all. It must be important."

"Yes, it is."

I make small talks with Shauna, watching Mayanne trying to play with Olaya but Mayanne is one and Olaya is five.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart."

She asks me to hold her but I can't lift her, she is too heavy.

"You know I can't hold you. Go ask daddy."

As she leaves, I feel Shauna taking my hand.

"You have to talk to him. I can see that it is bothering you."

"Now?"

"Yes."

I stand up with her help and walk in the kitchen. Zeke is holding Olaya as Tobias smiles at them.

"Tobias, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Zeke leaves with the little girl and I wait for the door to be shut to finally speak.

"Will you explain why you are acting like that?" He asks.

"When did you plan on telling me?" I ask without paying attention this his question.

"Telling you what?"

"I found the letter in your clothes." I cry. "Why didn't you tell me you are leaving again? Did you want to do like last year?"

"Tris...I didn't think you would see it."

"That's what I thought...It was already bad when you missed your daughter's birthday but now you are going to miss your daughter's birth."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" I demand.

"I didn't tell you because I am not going."

"Of course, you aren't...wait, what?"

"I am not going. I already told them that I am not leaving this time. I have something more important to do." He says while putting his hand on my stomach.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I think I didn't want to worry you...I was wrong. I should have thought you would find it."

"So you are not leaving?" I whisper.

"I am not going anywhere."

I fall in his arms and hug him.

"I am so sorry. I was so scared."

"You don't have to apologize, you couldn't know."

I gently kiss him as his thumbs tickle my stomach.

"Come on, we have something to tell them." He says.

We enter the living room hand in hand and they both smile at us. We sit on the couch, the kids are on the floor.

"We wanted to ask you something. Tris and I thought of it and we would like you to be the baby's godparents." Tobias says.

They both look shocked.

"You want us...to be...? Why?" Shauna asks.

"It's our way to thank you for everything you have done for us last year. Without you Zeke, Tobias and I wouldn't be here today."

"You don't have to think you owe me something." Zeke replies.

"We do. We owe you everything. Without you, we wouldn't be expecting this little girl."

He looks at his wife and she smiles.

"We would be honoured to be the baby's godparents." She answers.

"Of course, there is more."

"No there isn't." Zeke says.

"There is." Tobias insists.

I take the letter in my purse and give it to them. Zeke tries to give it back but we don't take it.

"What are you doing?" He seriously asks.

"We know we can't thank you enough so we try to do as much as possible."

"I understand but what is this?" He demands with the letter in hand.

"This is a little something. Open it."

Zeke raises an eyebrow and slowly opens it. He takes out a card and reads it.

" Are you serious?" He asks us.

I nod. Shauna takes the card in his hand.

"You have been invited to spend one week in our hotel in Florida...Wait, what is this?"

"This is a present."

"We can't accept it. It's too much."

"Please..." I say

They look at each other then back at us.

"Fine, but if you give us one more thing, even an apple, we give everything back."

I smile with Tobias. Shauna is still reading the card but then she sudddenly lifts her head.

"The presidential suite? You must be joking!"

"No, and there is also everything planned for Mayanne."

"You are both crazy." Shauna says before she hugs me.

Zeke hugs Tobias then me.

"I can't believe you did that for us."

"Well, I couldn't believe what you did for us." Tobias answers.

"We can compare the situations."

"I agree, it isn't enough to tell you how grateful we are."

"But it must have cost a lot of money."

"Don't worry about that. Just go and enjoy yourselves."

Shauna hugs us one more time before we all sit back down.

The time flies and after having dinner with them, it's time for us to leave. Tobias takes Olaya in his arms after Shauna hugs us.

"Thank you again."

Tobias puts Olaya in the car than he tries to help me and I gladly accept his help.

Once we are home, Tobias goes upstairs to put Olaya in her bed because she fell asleep in the car.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put her in our bed?"

"I can do that." He says with a smile.

I follow them but stop in her bedroom to take her pajama. I give it to Tobias then put on one of Tobias' shirt. Tobias stays in his boxers and I watch as he tries to put her pajama on her.

"Tobias, don't. It's hot enough in the room, she doesn't need it."

I lay next to our daughter then hug her. Afterward, her head lays on my chest. I slowly caress her head as Tobias lays down. He is on his side and looks at us. He puts his hand on my belly and kisses me.

"That's the best moment of the day." He whispers.

"Especially when she is with us."

The baby kicks against his palm. I place my hand on his and the kicking becomes more forceful.

"She is excited." I say.

"I can't see that. Do you want something to drink? I know tea always help."

"No, it's okay. I am not really tired so it doesn't matter."

"If you change your mind, just ask."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses me slowly on the lips while caressing my stomach. The kicking never stops. Tobias pulls away abruptly.

"Shit, Olaya wetted bed."

He gets up quickly but I stare at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Honey, that wasn't Olaya. Th-that was me."

 **FIN !**

 **I can't believe it's already the end of this story.**

 **Thank you all for everything! Your reviews helped me to write and it wasn't easy since English isn't my mother tongue. But anyway, thank you all!**

 **I will also thank SaraEaton who gave me the plot of the story! Thank you!**

 **I don't plan on writing another story in English but if you have a interesting idea, I could change my mind ^^**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **There won't be an epilogue or something like that, this is the end! Please don't ask to write something else or I will feel really bad to say no. :)**


End file.
